Sakura Wars 21: Circle of Faith
by Steve Edward
Summary: Now known as the Rose Combat Division, the former Imperial Flower Combat Division arrive in 2010 Tokyo onboard the US Navy Battleship Wisconsin to continue the fight against the Sea Wraiths and to unravel a growing mystery
1. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch1

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

The Sakura War Characters within this story are not owned by me. They are based on the original Sakura Wars and Sakura Wars: The Movie story lines by Ohji Hiroi. Additional characters utilized by me are my own creation. Any resemblances to persons living or dead and events are purely coincidental.

Prologue

Now known to the world as the Rose Combat Division their arrival home at Tokyo, Japan onboard the United States Navy Battleship USS Wisconsin BB-64 was tumultuous and heartwarming on March 15, 2010. They have come home to a different city than that they had left 83 years before.

As they begin their new lives in the 21st century, they have to adjust to a vastly changed world. For Admiral John Long who brought them to the year 2010 helping them cope is just one problem in it self since there is also the matter of Sea Wraiths, creatures born within the sea. Some of the questions why the Sea Wraiths appeared in the first place have been answered. How to effectively fight them is another, Admiral John Long looks to find out ways to end this deadly demonic outbreak; that since the year 2007 has claimed nearly 100,000 lives.

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 1

Saturday, March 20th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0500 hours –

Captain Frank Orkney stepping out of the small but well equipped galley bringing Admiral Long his coffee mused that since the arrival of Task Group Rose Tokyo, that if anything the workload had doubled for the immediate staff.

The idea of having a small core staff had been fine while embarked on the Wisconsin, but with Admiral Long's newly built headquarters Captain Orkney had been getting additional staff in place.

Admiral Long who had been in since 0300 hours to teleconference with Washington D.C. and Pearl Harbor stood up and accepted the cup of coffee from his Chief of Staff and then walked to the window.

Looking out into the harbor, Admiral John Long his eyes taking in the expanse of the city that really never slept now let his thoughts wonder. Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg was not with Task Group Rose this early morning. Her step-mother Abby who had lived in Long Island, New York had suffered a heart attack and despite the best efforts of doctors in New York she had passed away. Abby who had been given the gift of sailing onboard the Queen Elizabeth 2 from England by Teresa was onboard the ship when the Sea Wraith had appeared off of Long Island in March of 2007.

Teresa who had been waiting to see the ship arrive and pickup her step-mother had watched as the USS Doyle FFG-39 had engaged the Sea Wraith that tried to attack the ocean liner. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg a decorated veteran of the Iraq war had commandeered a speed boat to rescue a man that in all likelihood had saved not only her step-mother but thousands of others when he rammed the Sea Wraith with the Navy frigate and detonated the missile magazine. Badly wound and unconscious after the explosion then Rear Admiral John Long sank into the waters of Long Island Sound.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg diving into a sea awash in flames from the burning fuel spilling from the wrecked frigate, had managed to grab his shredded life vest and pull him to safety.

Teresa who has been on the admiral's staff for three years was on her way to New York, John looking at his watch estimated that Teresa would have arrived in New York eight hours earlier but she would not have to bear her grief alone. Will Long and Martha Long having been called by their son had flown from San Diego, California on the Flowers Investments Gulf Stream 6 and had been at the airport to meet her when she landed.

The funeral would be Saturday afternoon in New York; Abby would be laid to rest next to her late husband Fred who had been a Detective with the New York City Police Department. Fred Bloomberg had died while trying to save lives on September 11, 2001, and had been the reason Teresa was in the Marines.

Saturday, March 20th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

With his day having started at 0300 on this Saturday morning, Admiral John Long reviewing Commander Yuichi Kayama's reports regarding the discovery of two more demonic seals. Yuichi had hit the ground running, his mandate was simple. Locate any surviving seals. One that had been found was on the grounds of a high school in southern Japan, near the location of a furious sea battle waged three years earlier by Captain Sammy Hollister when she had commanded the USS Vincennes CG-49.

The other seal within a small village, part of the town square and the green space of the village. Scientific studies were being undertaken of both. Special search teams had been formed and upon further reports of any demonic seals being discovered the teams would be dispatched to investigate.

Professor Lenny Irvine Walters, who had played a crucial role in researching the famed Imperial Flower Combat Division prior to the time travel mission, had arrived in Tokyo the day before. Still trying to overcome his jet lag he sat across from the admiral half asleep yawning, "John dragging me half way around the world when I could have accomplished the same job in Washington is a bit much" as Lenny yawned again. John smiling slightly, "Well considering the office space and staff that you have here I believe you will enjoy working here."

Professor Walters who had flown on a military transport because of the luggage he had was still crossed with Admiral Long. The luggage had consisted of eleven tons of historical records brought back from 1927. Records relating to the Kouma Wars fought from 1915 to early 1927, which had been loaded on the last transporter to leave the Imperial Theater. Kohran Ri had managed to find the only soft spot in the rural field and had got the heavy Koubu transporter stuck. It had taken a United States Marine Corps manned M1A1 Abrahams Main Battle Tank to free the vehicle and bring it through the doorway. The records having been translated and now accessible in digital form at the touch of a key had been utilized to some extent with the Sea Wraiths. The original books, priceless and irreplaceable had been transferred to the Japanese Government for safe keeping and closer examination.

Quietly knocking Commander Kaede Fujieda entered the admiral's office, "Admiral sorry to disturb you but Captain Orkney has asked could you come and meet the new office staff. He states that all are in place and waiting." Standing and acknowledging the request, Admiral Long looked at Professor Walters, "Lenny you were already itching to come to Tokyo in the first place so stop whining about the flight. I want you to start Monday morning on the translations of what we found on the seals. You will have the manpower and computer power to do what you want. Go home and get some sleep."

Pausing briefly in the outer office at Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's desk which was unoccupied, Admiral Long his finger tips touching the desk said a silent prayer then moved on. Entering the main administrative office area Admiral Long gazed at his new staff all who were standing. Each bowing as he passed they returned to their individual duties. Captain Orkney standing at the back greeted the admiral and gave him a run down on his new staff.

Completing the meet and greet, Admiral Long departed and headed for the equipment hanger where the Koubu and Eisenkleids were being kept when not onboard the Wisconsin. Conducting an inspection of the facilities and its personnel the admiral who was satisfied with how things were going decided he had spent enough of the day at work and that it was now time to go shopping. Since the Rose Combat Division was having its first get together since arriving in Japan, Admiral Long had wanted to prepare some dishes for the event and he would have to go to a local market that he had found a couple of days earlier.

Saturday, March 20th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1400 hours –

The ubiquitous sight of Admiral John Long driving the massive Suburban had caused some chuckles among the base personnel. Captain Orkney who had recommended that a substitute driver be obtained had been turned down by Admiral Long who was already familiar with Tokyo and stating he had no need for a nurse maid still ended up with company. Commander Kaede Fujieda, Lieutenant Lachette Altair, Lieutenant Kanna Kirishima, and Lieutenant Junior Grade Iris Chateaubriand had piled into the Suburban with Admiral Long. All were dressed in civilian clothes for the trip out on the town.

There was no ignoring the massive Chevrolet Suburban as it made its way through traffic, the vehicle having been built in Canada had been transported to a specialized conversion facility then torn apart and completely rebuilt. The vehicle had been armored and could withstand a direct hit from anti-tank weapons and still run. On its front end a brush guard that served not only to deflect hostile fire but could double as a ram. Kohran who had been fascinated with the vehicle had crawled under, over and inside the vehicle while it was stored on the Wisconsin for the trip to Japan. Entering the side parking lot of the market Admiral Long climbed out and after the others had exited the vehicle armed the security system. So far the security system had never had to activate to defend the vehicle, but if required to do so anyone attempting to gain access would find out the hard and painful way just how well the Suburban was protected.

Knowing that Kanna had an appetite that defied even Admiral Long's reasoning for a meal, the Suburban had been brought along for that reason. It could carry a lot of groceries. Getting several shopping carts, the Admiral and his party began to shop. His massive shopping list split between the groups they headed to different parts of the store. The elderly shop owners who had just two years earlier had considered closing their market for the lack of business had stayed open after the support base for the Rose Combat Division and the USS Wisconsin had been built. The neighborhood once seedy and rundown had been revitalized. Though not as bad as it had been, there were still criminal elements that wanted to cause harm. Unknown to the Admiral, one such group was about to be encountered.

The blue Honda that had seen better days pulled in the front of the small market, its occupant's members of a local street gang having cased the store earlier were going after the cash taken in during the noon day shopping. Three of the four occupants exited the car, the driver stayed with the engine running on the lookout for street cops. Entering the store the hoodlums split apart. One had followed the elderly male store owner discreetly to the back office where the safe was. Of the other two, one stayed near the door and the remaining hoodlum made for the elderly female at the cash register. It was Iris who sensed something was wrong and alerted Admiral Long, "John there is something bad about to happen here," just as he had put four massive roasts in the basket of the cart.

Discreetly looking around John observed the activity at the front of the small market on a convex mirror mounted at the corner in the front. Catching the eye of Kanna and Lachette he motioned them quietly over, "Kanna, Lachette, I believe the store is about to be robbed. Kanna go down the center aisle, Lachette go down the far side aisle," Kaede coming around the corner with Kohran had heard the warning joined the Admiral. Kaede had noted the blue car in the loading zone in the front of the market, "Admiral there appears to be a vehicle waiting in the loading perhaps it is related to them?" as Admiral Long casually strolled to a nearby shelf he observed the vehicle. Both passenger doors were ajar.

Just what he did not need he mused, someone wanting to rob the store with them in it; as he walked back to the cart next to Kohran he handed her the key fob and key to the Suburban, "Kohran go out the back entrance and get to the Suburban. Use the communication system to call the base and tell them that the market we are at is being robbed. Then I want you to drive the Suburban to the front and create a diversion. There is a delivery truck parked ahead of that car.

Use the push bumper and trap that car against it. When you hit the car, that will be our diversion, to take out the robbers who are in the store," looking down at Iris; "Iris stay back here out of the way ok?" Iris nodding that she understood stayed with the shopping carts. Though John and Kaede were armed, he did not want any gunplay instructing that firearms be used as a last resort, the group parted their separate ways.

Kohran started the Suburban and motored out of the side parking lot and into the loading zone lane. Calling the Security Detachment Office and advising of the situation; Kohran lined the vehicle up on the Honda and she pressed the accelerator to the floor. The heavily modified Duramax Diesel answering the call pushed her back into the seat. The get-a-way driver heard the diesel powered Suburban accelerating.

With his seat reclined too far back, the impact of the 13,500 pound Suburban catapulted him into the steering wheel and two seconds later the Honda slammed into the back of the delivery truck which had a reinforced loading platform. The airbag deploying hit him full force driving him backward into the seat which then broke. The rear passenger door already open, its hinges broken at moment of impact slid up the sidewalk before coming to a stop at a trash can.

Admiral Long ignoring the impact went after the lookout who was gawking at the Suburban, which was backing away from the Honda. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned and only saw two very deep blue eyes then felt a fist as it connected followed by a great deal of pain as his feet were kicked out from under him.

Kanna approaching the surprised hoodlum at the cash register kicked his feet out from under him and sent him flying down a nearby aisle, where Kaede delivered a hit of her own as he attempted to regain his footing. That hoodlum ended up head first in the lettuce bin, out cold.

The remaining hoodlum making his way out with the elderly store owner came face to face with Admiral Long, "I would suggest you let him go otherwise I can not guarantee that you will walk out of here," the hoodlum smirking; shoved the store owner at Admiral Long. Turning to run he encountered Lachette, who had come out of the aisle. Trying to intimidate her, he clicked open the switch blade. Lachette glancing at Admiral Long who had rolled his eyes at the thugs attempt to intimidate only shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the way taking the elderly man with him. With a demur smile, Lachette advanced on the hoodlum who made the mistake of lunging at her.

Realizing he had missed, the hoodlum spun around but noticed he was missing something, which was his knife. Lachette smiling at him, "Are you looking for this?" As she held up the switch blade knife; which she began flipping between and around her fingers, a large can of cream of corn sailed through the air and impacted onto the hoodlum's head, the impact so great that the can ruptured splattering the hoodlum who collapsed to the ground. Iris still standing at the grocery carts had sent the can sailing from a nearby shelf.

John looking about accounted for his companions, then directed Kaede and Kanna to check the rest of the small market for any additional hoodlums. In the distance, sirens could be heard. Ensuring that the shop owners were safe he stepped outside.

The lead Tokyo Police cruiser slid to a stop, behind it a US Navy Hummer and exiting the vehicle was Captain Frank Orkney and Maria Tachibana, her Glock 21 C at the ready by her side. Frank taking in the pulverized Honda, "Well John have you been giving driving lessons to Kohran?" as the dazed driver was yanked out of the car by a policeman.

Shaking his head no John replied, "No on the driving lessons. We were preoccupied with the robbery. There are three more inside." Hearing the exit door opening Admiral Long turned and watched as Kanna tossed the three hoodlums' one at a time onto the sidewalk.

Frank observing their landings on the sidewalk, "Well I guess the trash has been removed," as additional Tokyo Police Officers scrambled to take the hoodlums into custody.

Saturday, March 20th, 2010 – New York – 0600 hours –

Will Long ever the early riser, was sitting on the couch in the Presidential Suite of the Ritz Carlton watching the Cable News Network. Switching between CNN, MSNBC and Fox News he had taken in the coverage of the robbery attempt in Tokyo which members of the Rose Combat Division had stopped. Captain Frank Orkney giving a brief interview had stated what had happened. The footage of the crumpled and smoking Honda then an interior shot of the small market had completed the news report. Picking up the phone, he dialed the private line of his son Admiral John Long.

Saturday, March 20th, 2010 – Tokyo – 2000 hours –

In the kitchen of his living quarters preparing for the get together on Sunday afternoon, Admiral Long had been searing the roasts in an iron skillet when the phone rang. His sister, Doctor Cynthia Long answered the phone. John held out his hand already knowing who was calling, "Yes Father, everyone is fine," as Cynthia could hear her father, "John just what the hell were you thinking?"

Iris who was helping John prepare the meal for tomorrow tapped him on the arm and held out her hand. John seeing Iris holding out her hand gave her the phone.

Iris waited for the tirade to end then spoke, "Mr. Will Long this is Iris, and John did what had to be done as we all did. Fortunately no one was seriously hurt and the bad men are in jail. Please take that in mind and have a nice day. Goodbye," as she put the phone back in the cradle, Will Long in New York having just had Iris hang the phone up on him was tempted to call John back but thought better of it, and started to laugh as Martha wondering what was going on came out of the bedroom to hear his story.

Iris hopping down from the stool walked past Cynthia and then paused, "Mr. Long means well but John handled the situation correctly and in a professional manner which speaks volumes," Cynthia munching on a carrot with a puzzled look could only blink her eyes in response. Turning back to the stove, John continued preparing the roasts. He could only imagine what the Chairman of JCS was thinking right about now.

Sunday, March 20th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1300 hours –

Dress casually sitting on the grassy hillside, United States Senator Mack Kelley a Republican hailing from Georgia and head of the Senate Armed Forces Committee sat next to Admiral John Long who was similarly attired in civvies. Senator Kelley who had been on pre-planned tour of US Military interests in Japan had asked to visit the support base for Task Group Rose. Admiral Long happy to have an old Navy shipmate drop in for a visit had told him of the get together that Task Group Rose was having with the base personnel and their families.

Mack took in the gathering and estimated that there were nearly 500 present. Admiral Long having just welcomed Sakura Shinguji back from her family reunion sat back down and glanced at the Senator, "Well Mack anything on your mind?" as the Admiral deflected a wayward soccer ball that had been headed for the Senator.

Taking a sip of tea, "John you certainly pulled it off, it was rather regrettable about the security leak; but it was well handled from your end." John shaking his head, "I wish we could have handled it better. I would have preferred a different means of introducing the former Imperial Flower Division to the world."

A wild introduction it had been for the Rose Combat Division. The battle at Hilo, Hawaii followed with the Marshall Islands incident then Task Force 77 and likely the straw that broke the camels back; the attempted holdup at the market. Admiral Long wished for once that the Rose Combat Division and the USS Wisconsin was not in the news. He had been amazed at how well composed the members of Task Group Rose have been. The requests for interviews had continued to come in. The Public Affairs Officer who was newly assigned, Lieutenant Junior Grade Isaac Clay had his hands full just answering the requests even with his office staff of 10.

Mack took in the Dream Division, fifty in all as they were trying to learn the complexities of soccer from Japanese children who belonged to the base support personnel, "John how are things with the Dream Division?" as John jumped up and unadmirallike head butted another wayward ball back to the players; "Improving. They were all orphans when they were recruited for the original Dream Division in the 1920's. In relative years they are the same age as most of those children that belong to the base support personnel. The kids are being accepted for what they are. We have a school here on the base that will assist in their continuing education. Their English skills are astonishing, considering that in less than three months they have reached the level of that equal to a 12th grade education level."

Mack chuckled, "Well I guess being stuck on a Battleship has it advantages," as Kanna walked up and greeted the Senator, "Hi Chief welcome to the party," and shook his hand. Mack wincing from the hand shake, "Thank you Kanna, it is a pleasure to be here," with Admiral Long looking on; the Senator discreetly flexed his hand.

Mack glanced at Admiral Long, "Does she do that all the time?" which John replied; "Yes most of the time," as Kanna sat her towering frame next to the Senator, she quickly stood back up and kicked another soccer ball only a bit too hard. The ball rocketing skyward disappeared into the sun, headed in the general direction of the USS Wisconsin.

Captain Sammy Hollister preparing to leave the USS Wisconsin for the party heard the wayward soccer ball as it slammed into the aft 16 inch turret and violently deflated. Chief Bremer who was the Officer of Deck carefully checked skyward for any other flying objects and picked it up off the fantail. Captain Hollister having a good idea where it had come from takes it from the Chief and leaves the ship.

Arriving a few minutes later, Sammy finds that several soccer games are in progress and watching from the hill side is Admiral John Long, Senator Mack Kelley and of course Lieutenant Commander Kanna Kirishima. Walking up to John, "Well did someone loose a soccer ball?" handing the deflated ball to Kanna, Sammy joined the Admiral, who was pondering where it had landed, "Sammy where did you find it?" Sammy deadpanned, "It slammed into the aft 16 inch turret and deflated rather abruptly. Then Chief Bremer picked it up. I took it with me on the way here." The Senator who was gazing at the upper works of the USS Wisconsin, "Captain that would have to be a good 2/10ths of a mile."

Sammy nodding, "That would be about right."

John glanced at Kanna, "Kanna please watch how hard you kick something like that. It was fortunate that no one was in the path of the ball when it landed," as Kanna spying another wayward ball head butted it back, "I'll remember Chief," as she ran off. Deciding it was time to find another place to relax, Admiral Long and Senator Kelley with Captain Hollister headed for the picnic area which was well away from the enthusiastic soccer players.

Getting down to the serious discussion, Admiral Long spoke; "Mack you are not just here for a reunion? What is really on your mind besides the Dream Division?" as the Admiral pulled a chair out from the table for Sammy.

Mack sitting down across from Admiral Long looked around and satisfied no one was within earshot, "John to be quite frank, you have been putting your neck out too much. Hell when I first heard of the plan of doing the time travel mission to 1927, I thought it was science fiction. But when I heard who was going to make the trip, I personally lobbied the President not to allow you to go. But you did it anyway."

Taking a sip of his tea Mack continued, "When you pulled it off and the President made the notification that the mission was successful, I breathed a sigh of relief. When the President told me of his personal visit with the Rose and Dream Divisions in San Diego and his talk with them; I still was not comfortable because I knew you would be sticking your neck out again on something else and I was right. What the hell would you have done had there been a recall order issued for you and the Wisconsin to return to San Diego? Fight your way to Japan?"

Seeing where it was going John replied, "Mack, I gave that thought some serious consideration, but when the crews of the escort ships sent messages that they would have disobeyed the recall orders; a certain Navy Journalist pulled one off and got the true story out. Hence the disgrace of a blabbermouth from Ohio, who I might add was not on your committee. However had he been a member guess who I would have come after. It would have been you Mack."

Sammy stepped in seeing that it was getting heated, "Both of you settle down. Senator, the Admiral did what he did and its water under the proverbial bridge. But you know that we are in a risky business. Being in the military carries a lot of risk as you should know since John fished you out of the water not once but twice and both times under heavy hostile fire. Then you took a risk. The filibuster on Capital Hill, nearly twenty-six hours worth, which you read the specifications of the Koubus and Eisenkleids right down to the color of the paint on each one. When you finished that, you read the specifications of the Wisconsin. Finally you read the biographies of the Rose Combat Division, before we had even uploaded them to the Pentagon. Their individual stories, the sacrifices that every single one of them made including the Dream Division to come to the year 2010. Out of the entire group only Sakura Shinguji has any relatives that she can consider being family and they are only distant family, and then there were the photographs of them being displayed as you read. Only one person had been alone long enough to take them and it had been the President of the United States. He gave you those photographs. The clincher was the group shot, I do not know how he did it in that cramped room alone but he did."

Mack sat back in his chair, "Guilty as charged, Captain. I knew John needed time to get things organized, so I asked the President what he had talked about and what he had done. When he told me that he had discussed their personal histories, I asked him to send me everything he had which he did, including the pictures." Looking over at the soccer players, "There is another reason I am here as well. Though my tour of the bases here in Japan was pre-planned before your jaunt to 1927, I have been asked to convey a request directly from the President to you John. The Chairmanship for the Joint Chiefs of Staff is going to be vacated. Allen wants to spend more time with his family. The seat is yours if you want it John."

Sitting back in his chair, Admiral Long absorbed the news. Getting out of the chair and looking at the Senator from Georgia he shook his head no, "Mack, I am honored and humbled that I would be considered for the position but the answer is no. I've still got unfinished business here. The Rose and Dream Divisions need someone they can trust and come to when they need to. Tell the President thanks, but I have to decline."

Mack already expecting the answer stood, "I'll tell him the answer was as he expected and leave it at that." Heading to the buffet together, Mack spied a roast, "Is that yours?" as he made a beeline for it John replied, "Yes Mack it is. Done just the way you like it."

Tuesday, March 23rd, 2010 – Tokyo – 0400 hours –

Making the morning run from his living quarters to the headquarters building accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Oogami and Lieutenant Commander Maria Tachibana, Admiral John Long having showered and changed was going over the morning message traffic. Commander Kayama's report of the demonic seal discovery on the island of Tangea-Shima and its unusual properties had caught his attention. Besides the standard formation and placement, the seals appeared to be sitting on a large circular bed of flat stones.

A team of archeologists from the University of Tokyo were at the island excavating the site by hand to uncover the stone bed which contained unknown writings. Professor Lenny Walters had been notified of the discovery on Monday and had flown out to the island. Professor Walters had then requested the archeologists from Tokyo that evening.

Reading further, Admiral Long noted that the same phenomena found at Brat Chirpoyev also existed. Looking at the previously located seals, he traced their positions on a chart and took note of the lineup.

The quiet knock on the door announced the presence of Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg, who had returned to Tokyo. Arriving Monday morning she had appeared later that afternoon much to the surprise of Admiral Long. Since Will Long had assisted with legal matters in New York and Teresa did not want to stay any longer in an empty apartment that held too many painful memories she flew back to Japan Sunday evening.

Handing the admiral his coffee Teresa stepped back, "Admiral it appears you can not stay out of trouble even for a little bit," Teresa referring to the incident at the off base market.

John turned, "Trouble seems to be finding me. At least I was not by myself."

Teresa walking to the window viewed the Suburban parked below, "Did you really have Kohran drive it into the car?" as John joined her, "I had meant for her to trap the car between the Suburban and a delivery truck but she underestimated the horsepower and acceleration. Pancaking the car was not my idea. It just came out that way." The brush guard and push bumper manufactured from titanium, with a powder coating in black and fitted with shock absorbers to the frame of the vehicle had been unscathed from the encounter with the Honda.

Walking back to his desk, Admiral Long taking in the schedule quipped "Oh nuts, I forgot about that today." Staff Sergeant Bloomberg joining him looked over his shoulder and read "Doctor N. Seagram 0800 hours. Stitch removal." Admiral Long who had been shot at Okinawa and reinjured afterward was finally getting his stitches removed. Teresa taken aback by his comment, "Admiral, how can you forget something like that?"

Tuesday, March 23rd, 2010 – Tangea-Shima – 1100 hours –

Professor Lenny Irvin Walters on his hands and knees with a thick welder's cloth to help deflect the heat radiating from the demonic seal was head to head with Yuria Nishhara, who like him welded a horse hair brush carefully removing accumulated sand and dirt from the base of the inner seal. Yuria a student at the University of Tokyo had volunteered to join her classmates at the dig.

The ancient writings stopped exactly one meter from the rounded base. The temperatures more bearable than those at Brat Chirpoyev, they still were at 100 degrees on the stones themselves though there was no sun shine and it was heavy overcast. The temperatures outside the seal ring itself hovered in the mid-40s'. Studying the ancient script, Professor Walters concluded that their origins predated the Ming Dynasty by some 5,000 years. Unlike Egyptian hieroglyphics there were no pictographs or other more familiar graphs that would help the reader understand what was being communicated. It was an entirely unknown and alien language.

Preparing the camera tripod for vertical shooting, Professor Walters carefully marked his subjective starting point and began the difficult process of photographing the 60 meter diameter ring of flat stones. He hoped that the writings would jog someone's memory.

Friday, March 26th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1800 hours –

Three separate radio reports had been received regarding the sighting of two Sea Wraiths near the town of Hota, Japan. The Sea Wraiths were reportedly entering Tokyo Harbor. Not having received a seismic activity report, the Sea Wraiths appearance had been written off to wanderers, which were not unheard of but very rare.

The Rose Combat Division had been scrambled, and the USS Wisconsin though not steaming could still fire her main batteries if needed went to battle stations.

The UAV launched from the Wisconsin had been above and behind the Rose Combat Division when the ambush was executed. The video feed captured the launching of the surface to air missiles and their impacts. The first one slammed into Leni's Eisenkleid followed by a second impact in Iris's Koubu. Both were scouting the eastern shoreline near Hota when they were hit. A third unseen missile then destroyed the UAV which blinded the Wisconsin and the Task Group Rose shore based Combat Information Center, the time 0255 hours.

Leni and Iris both wrestled with their respective machines in an attempt to regain control, but the damage to the propulsion systems had been fatal. Both crashed landed onto two separate islands northwest of Hota. Commander Oogami had ordered the remaining Rose Combat Division to the ground, in an effort to locate the attackers. Only the empty canisters of surface to air missiles had been found. The missiles were of Russian origins.

Both Leni and Iris were flying at low speed. The indicated air speed from both units showed 150 knots at impact. Had they been going flat out, it likely would have meant both would have disintegrated, but in testament to their builders the machines had held together till impact on the rocky shoreline of the islands. Still the injuries had been bad. Both had concussions, Leni had two fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Iris also had a concussion, a broken rib and hair line fracture in her left femur.

There were no Sea Wraith found and it was determined to have been a hoax. Admiral John Long stood seething in the hallway of the Intensive Care Unit at Tokyo General Hospital. Both Iris and Leni were in medical induced coma's to help ease their pain, behind Admiral Long the remainder of the Rose Combat Division stood. It could have easily been any of them laying on the beds in ICU. Sakura Shinguji had only seen the admiral as angry as he was now and that had been inside the Imperial Theater after the attempt to kill Iris and Leni, but besides seeing his rage she could feel it too. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg sensed it as well knowing he would not rest until he found those responsible.

To be continued...


	2. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch2

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 2

Saturday, March 27th, 2010 – Kuril Island Waters – 0300 hours –

The JDS Kongo had deliberately entered the disputed waters of the Kuril Islands for a reason. Onboard the Japanese destroyer Commodore Kagawa Kiyoto views the massive Kirov Class Heavy Cruiser with its four destroyer escorts. Advised that his transport is ready, the Commodore heads aft and boards the Japanese Seahawk which lifts clear of the Kongo and lands after a short flight on the Russian Heavy Cruiser.

Disembarking, the Commodore is escorted to the Flag Cabin of Rear Admiral Sergio Seradov. The two men having met before settle down to business. Kagawa hands a sealed manila folder to the Russian Admiral who after viewing the seal breaks it open and reads the contents. Rear Admiral Sergio Seradov the shock on his face showing sets the papers down, "Kagawa, please assure Admiral Long that I will do everything in my power to help, those responsible for supplying the weapons will be found and the punishment will be sever."

Sergio wrote a letter and returned it to the manila folder which he then resealed. Kagawa accepting it stood up, "Admiral Seradov your assistance in this matter will be greatly appreciated by my government as well. Perhaps we will eventually come to an understanding on other issues that need to be resolved." With that said, Commodore Kagawa Kiyoto is escorted back to his helicopter which immediately departs. Rear Admiral Seradov watching from his Flag Bridge ponders why such an attack. It could have been construed as an act of war, but an angry man had rationalized. Why ambush the Rose Combat Division? The only threat that the Rose Combat Division presented was to Sea Wraiths, which was their specialty not military targets.

Saturday, March 27th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

The wrecked Koubu and Eisenkleid sat forlornly in the hanger of the base. Battered and dented beyond anything that they had seen before, Sumire Kanzaki and Kohran Ri stood before the machines examining them with Commander Matt Healey. The missiles had done their jobs too well but it had been the hot exhaust ports of the propulsion packs that had attracted the missiles.

The jet packs had been sheared off both machines during the crash landings. Leni's had bellied landed then tumbled and Iris was inverted and crashed with the jet pack making contact first with a rocky outcropping. Iris's jet pack likely absorbed some of the impact before shearing off.

Matt who had seen equipment in much worse shape, "Kohran, Sumire we will repair both of them and make them good as new and there will be refinements made as well. Once we are done with these two; we will do the same with the other equipment."

Admiral Long sat at his desk doodling on a pad of paper. His sister, Doctor Janice Long was at the hospital watching over Iris and Leni. The briefing that had been held concerning the incident was short and to the point. Captain Sammy Hollister was ordered to light the boilers on the Wisconsin and have the ship ready to get underway with one hour notice. The report from Professor Walters was read and he was given the go ahead to start researching the cryptic language that had been uncovered. Commander Kayama was ordered to use every available means to find those responsible for the ambush.

The base itself was on heightened alert. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg was heavily armed, the P-90 positioned for easy access if needed. The airspace above the base had been restricted and the Wisconsin herself had a 360 degree firing arc. If any aircraft displaying hostile intentions got too close, the Battleship would give only one warning and then fire its surface to air missiles. Tokyo International Airport its normal approaches disrupted was coping.

The attack had shocked Japan and other countries as well. Intelligence resources were being pooled together. Someone somewhere knew who had planned or carried out the attack and Admiral John Long as well as the remainder of the Rose Combat Division wanted them found. There would be pay back and it would be harsh.

It was Kasumi Fujii who knocked on the door, behind her 20 members of the Dream Division. Greeting the admiral she then turned and bowed to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and closed the door to his office, "Admiral it is important to keep an open mind, for what I am about to say may seem impossible. In situations where members of the Flower Division had been badly injured, we had utilized spiritual healing to aid in their recoveries."

Reflecting for a moment, "It will require that we conduct the ritual with both Iris and Leni present. There will also be a need for someone who has the spiritual energy to focus upon the task. We already have one who has high spiritual energy and will be the focusing point for Leni. We need another as he too has high spiritual energy. He will be needed for Iris."

Admiral Long sat back in his chair, "Very well Kasumi, who ever it is consider it done. Who is that person and what is this ritual called?" Kasumi stepping forward and bowing, "It is you Admiral. The ritual is called Circle of Faith."

Pondering the situation Admiral Long asked, "Kasumi are you stating that I need to be the focal point for Iris? Who is the focal point for Leni?" as he stood up, Kasumi replied "Leni's focal point will be Sakura Shinguji." Admiral Long agreed to participate in the ritual and pressed the intercom button. Ordering that Doctor Seagram be located immediately, Admiral Long then had Staff Sergeant Bloomberg ready transportation. By 0930 hours Admiral Long with Sakura Shinguji and the twenty members of the Dream Division were being escorted to the hospital.

Saturday, March 27th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1100 hours –

Navy Doctor Nicholas Seagram with a Japanese surgeon had completed their examinations of Leni Milchstrase and Iris Chateaubriand. It was medically unexplainable. Both young women were wide awake, Leni trying her best to make a joke that made some sense when she spoke it; and Iris orbiting Jean-Paul around Admiral John Long and Sakura Shinguji both who had headaches and experiencing mental exhaustion.

The Dream Division having accomplished the ritual was seated on the floor around Iris and Leni and still in a trance like state. Kasumi Fujii had assured the witnesses that the Dream Division members would come out of the trance unharmed and would be able to resume their normal duties. Commander Fujieda and Commander Oogami had witnessed the ritual before when unbeknownst to Admiral John Long; it was used on him after he had been shot after the kidnap attempt against Iris. Iris had been the Admiral's focal point in 1927, because the others were preoccupied with keeping him in bed.

Admiral Long having rested his head in his hands glanced up at Kasumi, "Kasumi are the side effects to this ritual always this bad?" As John wished who ever was hitting him in the head with the hammer would stop. Sakura sitting next to him was apparently experiencing the same effects. Kasumi replied, "Only certain individuals will experience the headaches which will quickly pass. Since there were two rituals taking place at the same time it is likely there was some cross-over between each of the focal points."

So that was what cross-over is like mused the admiral. One moment he is looking at Iris and the next moment for an undetermined period of time he was looking at Leni. Turning to Sakura, "Sakura did you see Iris?" as she nodded yes to the question the admiral looked at Kasumi, "Well now I know what a cross-over is. The focal points; i.e. I and Sakura exchange places on a meta-physical level guided through the process by the Dream Division mystics to give attention to the respective injured or ill person." Kasumi acknowledge that generally the ritual is conducted singly so that the cross-over is not experienced by the individual focal points. Admiral Long mused, now she tells me.

Doctor Seagram requests that both Iris and Leni remain for observation till Sunday morning, which Admiral Long agrees to. He also ensures that the security that is in place stays till they leave the hospital.

Saturday, March 27th, 2010 – Moscow – 0500 hours –

The dacha outside of Moscow, home to a Russian Arms Dealer had unexpected visitors. The orders were explicit, the dealer was to be interviewed and his records closely examined. If he failed to cooperate, deadly force was authorized with extreme prejudice there would be no leeway on the matter. The Russian Federal Security agent charged with carrying out the task had easily entered the dacha and rolled him out of bed.

When asked to reveal to whom he had sold the surface to air missiles; the dealer initially refused to cooperate stating it was none of their concern. It was the wrong answer.

The agent not in the least bit frustrated removed his Sig-Sauer P226 from its holster and shot the man in the left knee cap. The dealer began to talk.

Two hours later satisfied that they had what they had come for the men left the wounded arms dealer with a stern warning, that if he ever dealt in surface to air missiles again there would be little mercy shown. The arms dealer was left to his own devices to get medical help.

Saturday, March 27th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1900 hours –

Admiral Long hung up the phone stunned. He had a name, Satoru Tanuma. He had the man's who had purchased the missiles, now to find the bastard responsible. Admiral Long placed a call to Commodore Kagawa Kiyoto to advise him of Rear Admiral Sergio Seradov's information and to alert civil authorities as well. Satoru had purchased 10 missiles and he had used only three. Admiral Long punched the intercom and alerted Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to initiate a recall of all immediate staff for an emergency staff briefing. He also wanted Captain Sammy Hollister present as well.

Sunday, March 28th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1300 hours –

Satoru Tanuma was on the run. He had already swapped vehicles several times, and the final one he was driving also contained the remaining missiles numbering seven in all. He no longer looked like the man in the picture that was being circulated by authorities. Instead of a trim 130 pound man of 35 years of age, he looked more like 50 years of age and 60 pounds heavier.

As a young teenager Satoru had stumbled across the diary of his great-great grandfather Haruyoshi Tanuma in which he wrote about attempting to change the then current government of Japan. As he read he could vision the difficulties of that Haruyoshi had faced.

Haruyoshi's attempt to use two young women named Iris Chateaubriand and Leni Milchstrase to orchestrate the coup had failed. His last entry made the night of his death stated that he would have to take matters into his own hands. An American named Herbert Robert Long had interfered with the attempt to take Iris Chateaubriand, and so Haruyoshi wrote he would go to the Imperial Theater to retrieve both Iris and Leni himself.

When Satoru confronted his own father about the matter, he had been forbidden never to mention or utter Haruyoshi's name in their house again. The Tanuma family had paid a heavy price for Haruyoshi's actions with loss of face, money and even land holdings.

Satoru as he had grown older began to have radical leanings that even disturbed his own parents. His father though he loved him deeply had forced Satoru out of the family home. Going to college had not been easy, Satoru worked odd jobs to pay his tuition and had graduated at near the top of his class from University of Tokyo.

Establishing a startup DOTCOM, which he sold for nearly 300 million yen, Satoru began to invest in real estate and became successful and very rich. His radical leanings had caught the attention of Japanese authorities who had quietly investigated his background. However because Satoru's funding activities could not be directly linked to any organizations active in Japan that were considered dangerous the investigation was concluded.

Satoru had kept Haruyoshi's diary with him for those many years. It had been the Imperial Theater that Haruyoshi had met his death and Satoru had himself researched the whereabouts of the surviving members of the Imperial Operatic Troupe but to no avail. Then in late January the news was broken to the world. The news reports that a famed Japanese Combat Division formerly known as the Imperial Flower Combat Division had been brought to the year 2010 by an American Navy Admiral named John Long. Learning it had been done by time travel and that they would be returning to Japan to help fight the demonic creatures known as the Sea Wraith, Satoru began to make plans.

The Long name had been mentioned in the diary. Could it be a descendent of the man who had interfered with Haruyoshi's plan? Satoru began his research and had been helped in the process with the filibuster on America's Capital Hill, when a United States Senator filibustered to block legislative activity. Satoru had recorded the event and even studied the photographs of Iris and Leni repeatedly.

After the additional material was released by the American Navy, the history of the Imperial Flower Combat Division included its involvement in preventing a coup. Satoru Tanuma furious, decided that he would seek revenge and had engaged the services of a friend involved in underground activities. The fees had been exorbitantly high for the ten missiles. Known as Igla SA-16 they were the best that Russian military had to offer. Unlike their earlier versions, these weapons could be used at night.

Satoru used his electronics experience by building three separate transmitters and recording the fake Sea Wraith reports that would be broadcasted to authorities. Electronically altering his voice so that it would appear different reports were being received he had placed the transmitters on small rafts designed to sink into Tokyo Bay after the transmissions.

The Koubus and Eisenkleids paint schemes recognizable during the day would be difficult to see at night but he had been helped unknowingly by the American Senator who stated that each machine carried night time recognition lights the same color.

Satoru had set his plan in motion and sprung the trap. The Rose Combat Division had traveled south from their Tokyo support base looking for the Sea Wraiths.

Spotting Iris and Leni together had made it easy. He was able to obtain lock on each unit in less than six seconds a piece. Launching one missile then another he had scrambled for the third launcher. Obtaining what he though was a good lock on Maria Tachibana's unit he fired. Only the missile went past her and appeared to explode high above her. The Wisconsin UAV had been utilizing its Forward Looking Infrared sensor which attracted the wayward missile. Satoru had thought about trying again with another missile but threw the expended missile launcher on the ground and boarded his rubberized skiff and fled. The Rose Combat Division concerned with Leni and Iris had not attempted to pursue, the skiff not being picked up on their sensors had blended into the shoreline.

Satoru stood on the shoreline south of the Task Group Rose headquarters. The American Battleship was no longer there. Where had it gone he pondered, it should not have had enough time to get enough steam up in its boilers. Satoru not being a steam engineering expert had not reckoned on Chief Engineer Matt Healey. The Wisconsin had steamed out at midnight with the senior harbor pilot onboard and no tugs to assist. Captain Sammy Hollister an expert ship handler had conned the grand dame out to sea herself.

Monday, March 29th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0200 hours –

Admiral John Long had ordered the Wisconsin to sortie, but without the Rose Combat Division and the Dream Division. If Tanuma wanted to settle a score, Admiral Long reasoned give him one less big target. There had also been the concern of Tokyo International Airport. The flight paths of incoming and outgoing passenger jets though not directly over the base and the Battleship, had been heavily altered. Admiral Long issued orders to rescind the flight restrictions after the Wisconsin sailed.

The Japanese military and civil authorities had joined forces. The known number of missiles that Tanuma had in his possession were seven. The Igla SA-16 was deadly, and those missiles had to be found. His obvious targets had been the Rose Combat Division which was formerly known as the Imperial Flower Combat Division and the Imperial Flower Operatic Troupe. The missiles themselves would not even begin to penetrate the heavy armor of the Wisconsin as the weapons were designed for taking down aircraft.

It was the report from the civil authorities after the raid on Satoru's home that had brought the concern for the Rose Combat Divisions safety even closer to home. The authorities had seized several computers and DVD's. The DVD's that had been seized were copies of the biographical story and history of the Rose Combat Division which had been produced on the Wisconsin. The most damning was the recording of Senator Mack Kelley's filibuster. Though nothing that he had said had revealed any classified information, Satoru Tanuma had apparently utilized the Senators speech in some manner.

John reviewed the recording look for some hints and found them when Senator Kelley mentioned the colored recognition lights that matched the paint schemes. Satoru had been very diligent in his research.

Satoru had a head start on everyone. Though all of his known assets were now frozen and all known properties and buildings he owned were under surveillance he had not put in appearance at any of them. Several vehicles that he had owned had been found scattered around Tokyo, one of them less than a mile from the base perimeter itself. As to why Satoru had planned the revenge had been found in his main residence. A diary that had belong to his great-great grandfather Haruyoshi Tanuma, the writings of a troubled politician who wanted to change Japan's style of government for a government of his own agenda. It also revealed what had happened during the Douglas-Stewart debacle and Brent Furlong. Though Tanuma himself had been erased from history, his actions were still causing problems. All of them unwanted. The interview with the parents of Satoru had not gone well for either the family or the civil authorities. The family admitted that they had thrown him out of their home at age 17 because of his radical beliefs and had not spoken or otherwise written to each other in over 18 years.

Monday, March 29th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0800 hours –

Captain Sammy Hollister felt kind of lonely on the Bridge. The Rose and Dream Divisions were not onboard. The hanger bay was empty with the exception of Seahawk Charlie Two. Glancing at the monitor the Koubu and Eisenkleid storage bays were empty even the spares were onshore. The midnight mad dash to sea had been Admiral John Long's idea. Charlie One was still ashore hidden with the Rose Combat Division equipment in their armored service hanger. Charlie Two had made its own mad dash, skimming just feet above the waters of Tokyo Bay to land onboard.

The Wisconsin's orders were to loiter out of sight of land and engage any Sea Wraith. So far things had been quiet for several hours but they had not been. Another sea quake to the south had caused a Sea Wraith to appear. Thoroughly ticked off, Captain Hollister had launched a UAV at 0400 hours and vented her anger on the Sea Wraith from 155 miles. Commodore Kiyoto who had returned to the JDS Kongo after meeting with Admiral Long had been told to stay the hell out of her way, which he wisely did and sat on the Bridge of the Kongo sipping his morning tea. As he had watched the fireworks from the 16 inch guns of the Wisconsin, the American saying of "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" had passed through his mind as Captain Hollister fired her big guns. Woe the unfortunate Sea Wraith that bothered to appear, the American Navy Captain was on her own war path.

Monday, March 29th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1250 hours –

Lieutenant Junior Grade Isaac Clay had been fielding media inquires as to why the Wisconsin had sailed. The boiler plate response had been that several Sea Wraiths had appeared at the southern end of the Japanese mainland and the Wisconsin had been sent to engage them. The Japanese Defense Force Public Affairs Office had confirmed the reports and that the Wisconsin had engaged them. It was the odd phone call purportedly from United Press International inquiring if the Rose Combat Division had been involved that raised the hairs on the back of his head.

Voice analysis of the hoax messages had revealed that the voice or voices had been altered. The live monitoring of the phone lines had paid off when the computer monitor displaying the voice pattern had a 98.9 percent match on the call. Quietly beginning a trace of the call, Isaac notified Base Security. Satoru Tanuma using a pre-paid cell phone had made the mistake of calling to find out if the Rose Combat Division had sailed with the Wisconsin. Isaac had a computerized listing of every reporter and stringer working for UPI and from the moment he accessed the list he knew it was a bogus call. Satoru sensing he was being led along abruptly ended the call and then tossed the phone into a trash can and walked away to the nearby subway and left the area.

Commander Kayama had joined with the Japanese Defense Force Rapid Response Team which had deployed to the area where the cell phone call had originated. It did not take them long to find the still active phone inside the trash can. They had missed Tanuma by less than 5 minutes.

Admiral John Long looking at a computerized map of Tokyo displaying the cell phone location was at first frustrated. Then remembering something he returned to his desk and retrieved the property listings for the area and he saw something that made him smile. Commander Fujieda and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Captain Frank Orkney had already seen John vent his temper earlier were wondering what he had seen or thought of.

Conducting another search of the property listings showed a listing with the listing H. Tanuma. The building purchased one month before indicated it was owned by Haruyoshi Tanuma. Admiral Long returned to the map and viewed the location of the building in relation to Task Group Rose support base. The building had a direct line of fire to the tarmac in front of the equipment hanger.

Tapping the map, Admiral Long drew a circle around the building where he suspected Satoru was now hiding. The red circle highlighted the maximum effective range of the SA-16 missile. Glancing at Captain Orkney, "Frank the bastard has a clear shot of this base. Commander Fujieda, have Commander Oogami put together a strike team. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg you will go with them. Frank coordinate with Commander Kayama's strike team on what we are doing. Have all personnel utilize the tunnels for movement between the buildings, I do not want to risk casualties to our civilians. I am going to the hanger to set things up."

Captain Orkney looking at the map and then the admiral, "John just what do you mean set things up?" as Admiral Long opened the door, "I am going to smoke Satoru out and force him to make a really big mistake. I am going to get the wrecked Koubu and Eisenkleid ready to fly. When we fire those engines off, Satoru will go nuts and will start firing. When that happens I want the strike teams in place to take him down. Commander Fujieda my personal preference is that Satoru Tanuma is to be taken alive. If he resists, terminate with extreme prejudice."

Monday, March 29th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1500 hours –

The base for Task Group Rose had been constructed to exacting specifications. Because of limitations of available land, the base itself had been built on 5 levels. The lower most contained the utilities. The water, sewer and power areas, which themselves rested on massive shock absorbers and isolated from mother earth. The rest of the base was divided into various sections. Repair shops, armories, ammunition storage, fuel storage and the massive computer servers and main frames. The buildings that were visible were built to withstand typhonic winds but bomb blasts as well. The buildings also earthquake proof rested on their own shock absorbers giving further resilience to the support base.

Admiral Long entered the hanger from the underground tunnel and stood briefly at the exit taking in the two wrecked machines. It was not something he was looking forward to but the bait had to be cast. Seeing Kohran coming out of the hanger workshop, Admiral Long joined her, "Kohran, I want you to rig two jet packs to the Iris's and Leni's machines any way you can. Then get the engines ready for starting and put them on the tarmac and chain them down."

Kohran at first shocked that Admiral Long was asking the unthinkable hesitated but John explained the plan. Kohran after hearing it, set about to make it work. Satoru was in for a surprise.

Commander Kayama and Commander Oogami had joined up. In addition to the Japanese Defense Force Rapid Response Strike Team, members of the Rose Combat Division were present. Lt. Commander Maria Tachibana, Lt. Commander Kanna Kirishima, Lt. Lachette Altair, Lt. Sakura Shinguji, Lt. Sumire Kanzaki and Lt. Orihime Soletta with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg. Lt. Sumire Kanzaki was with Admiral Long at the hanger as were Lt. Kohran Ri and Lt. Leni Milchstrase with Lt. J.G. Iris Chateaubriand. He need them for the play he was about to put on.

Satoru sitting on the roof top of the building had prepared for a long stay. The multi-channel scanners monitoring the police radio traffic had not picked up anything that would give him worry. He quietly congratulated himself as he listened to the frustrated searchers still combing the subways looking for him. The radio traffic itself was deceptive; the Tokyo Police Officers playing their parts were sitting comfortably in their patrol vehicles while transmitting their apparent frustrations over not locating Satoru.

Inspector Mitsuru Hongo of the Tokyo Police was working with Captain Frank Orkney in the Command Center helping coordinate the deceptive radio traffic. The Inspector had been on the raid to Satoru Tanuma's residence and had uncovered the evidence and the diary belonging to the late Haruyoshi Tanuma. With the strike teams in place, Captain Orkney nodded and the Inspector ordered the deceptive radio traffic to end.

Satoru who had rigged a camera to the roof top edge looked at the video screen with joy as he saw an Eisenkleid and a Koubu apparently being pulled to the tarmac for launch.

Admiral Long had assembled the Dream Division within the hanger. They were all dressed out in fire fighting gear. Kohran and Sumire were at the control consoles that had been wired to the jetpacks mounted to the machines. At a distance they looked undamaged and flyable. Admiral Long himself having changed into a fire resistant work jumper, the massive 1911A1 .45 Colt strapped to his hip; gave the order to begin the operation.

Chained down the two battered machines were unmanned. Iris and Leni were within the hanger sitting at two tables. With communications head sets on their heads they began their transmissions. Satoru listening to the scanners heard the radio traffic. Jumping up he took in the two machines as their jetpacks ramped up, the noise muted but rising as power was applied. The SA-16 missile that Satoru had previously prepared began to emit its locking tone. Picking it up Satoru concentrated on the yellow Koubu which was Iris's. Intent on firing he did not hear the strike team enter the roof.

Leading the strike team were Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Lt. Commander Tachibana. The two Amazon like women cleared the immediate area of any threats and rejoined one another as they advanced on Satoru. Satoru getting a firm lock fired the SA-16, the missile leaving a smoky trail roared to its target.

Satoru partially deafened by the missile did not hear either Teresa or Maria as they came up behind him. Admiral Long heard the missile and watched as it slammed into Iris's unit. The blast and impact sent it into Leni's which toppled over. The jetpack on Iris's unit already on fire exploded, detonating the jetpack on Leni's. Admiral Long added to the conflagration by triggering four rounds into two gasoline cans which ignited and exploded.

Leni and Iris playing their parts read their "scripts", Satoru though did not get to hear that part of the play as Teresa and Maria both yanked him around and slugged him as hard as they could. Commander Fujieda cocking an ear to the scanners smiled as the scripts was read. Realistic sounding the radio traffic could have even fooled her. Keying her radio and advising the Command Center that Satoru was in custody and alive she walked to the edge of the roof and looked downward on the base as the Dream Division scrambled to put the blazing wreckage out. Leading them was Admiral John Long.

Friday, April 2nd, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

Normalcy was what Admiral John Long wanted the most, focusing on the Sea Wraith and the demonic seals that had found that is what Task Group Rose was supposed to be doing; he should not have to deal with individuals bent on revenge. Satoru Tanuma was in the custody of Japanese authorities charged with numerous crimes including five counts of attempted murder.

Inspector Mitsuru Hongo who had spearheaded the investigation and hunt for Satoru Tanuma sat in a chair opposite of Admiral John Long, the final report of his investigation lay on the admiral's desk, "Admiral I have concluded that Satoru did in fact act alone. We have received certain communications from factions that we have had previous encounters with that they had nothing to do with this event. Had they known of his plans they would have notified the proper authorities immediately."

Admiral Long stood and walked to the window overlooking the harbor and the pier where the USS Wisconsin was moored, "Inspector, I agree with your assessment as well. Satoru for what ever reason decided to take this upon himself. I will allow your justice system to deal with him accordingly as I have other troubles I have to deal with. On paper the Rose and Dream Divisions are members of a military unit. As such we have to focus on our assigned mission and that is dealing with the Sea Wraiths. Task Group Rose is not in the terrorist hunting business. Let's hope we do not have to deal with any more nuts, because frankly I am tired of getting shot at."

The buzz of the intercom interrupted the admiral. It was Staff Sergeant Bloomberg announcing that the staff meeting was scheduled to begin. Shaking hands with the Inspector and bidding him farewell, Admiral Long departed for the briefing room.

Professor Lenny Walters had been busy on his research of the inscriptions and writings found on the demonic seals reported that similar writings had been located in the northern region of Mongolia near a village called Ibetsig. The remnants of an ancient temple had been uncovered and had contained nothing remarkable to archeologists working the site until Professor Walters had put forth a request to universities worldwide for them to check their records. The University of London had an archeological team working the excavation which had found the similar inscriptions but with the weathering of the stone which bore them, the archeologists had dismissed them initially as some form of decorative carvings.

Admiral Long could see that Professor Walters was itching to go, and gave his permission to do so. Directing that proper clearances be obtained the Admiral also requested that Professor Walters utilize the services of the United States Air Force for transport. Because of the rough landing conditions, United States Air Force C-130 J's would be assigned to the transport mission. Lenny remembering the flight on the C-17 from the United States did not look forward to the flight to Mongolia but accepted the conditions.

Lt. Kohran Ri reported that the additional damage to the wrecked Koubu and Eisenkleid had made them both destined for the scrap heap. However the good news was that manufactures had been located and retained for producing 2010 versions of the Eisenkleid and Koubu. The first versions were expected to be coming off the assembly line in two weeks after final testing. Still incorporating steam power for general ground operations and jetpacks for airborne operations the new units would include upgrades which included a missile decoy system that was lacking on the current inventory of the Rose Combat Division. Each unit would be built by hand which went against 21st century production technology. Labor intensive the manufacture of the new spirit armor would imbue it with spirituality lacking in robots. The men and women charged with assembling the new equipment would give a little of their own hopes and wishes to each one. The love of their creators that would be imparted to the Koubus and Eisenkleids is what made the spirit armor work.

Doctor Cynthia Long gave input as to the current seismic conditions. Though no massive sea quakes had been monitored as taking place the smaller magnitude quakes were occurring with regular frequency. Operations to upgrade seismic monitoring systems were ongoing and were sixty percent complete, with an estimated completion date of June 2010.

Admiral Long concluded the briefing with the final report detailing the activities of Satoru Tanuma. He had admitted in his interview conducted by Inspector Mitsuru Hongo that he wanted to avenge Haruyoshi Tanuma's death. He had become fascinated with the writings of his great-great-grandfather and wanted to emulate him. Haruyoshi had wanted to isolate Japan from outside influences to make its blood pure once again. That statement which was found within the late Haruyoshi's diary could not explain the goal of using the Imperial Flower Combat Division. The makeup of the Imperial Flower Division was the ironic point of the diary. Of all its members only four could be considered Japanese. They had been listed, Captain Ichiro Oogami, Sakura Shinguji, Sumire Kanzaki and Kanna Kirishima. The remainder had been marked for death if they had failed to cooperate with plans for the coup. It had also detailed alternate plans if the entire Imperial Flower Combat Division had failed to follow orders. It clearly indicated that all were to be killed.

To be continued...


	3. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch3

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 3

Saturday, April 3rd, 2010 – Tokyo – 1400 hours –

Admiral John Long exited the small market with his purchases followed by Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg. It had been the same market where nearly three weeks earlier the admiral had encountered street hoodlums bent on holding up the mom and pop store. This time no incidents, just a normal shopping trip. A prominently placed sign at the entrance to the market had elicited a smile from the admiral when he had entered.

"This market is frequented by members of the United States Navy Task Group Rose and United States Navy Battleship USS Wisconsin BB-64. Causing harm to proprietors is considered ill advised."

The revitalized neighborhood was attracting new businesses and residents. Incidents of street crime and vandalism had plummeted since Task Group Rose had arrived at its new home. Criminal elements knew their limitations and none of their kind wanted to tangle with the Rose Combat Division. The four men involved in the robbery attempt were going to be spending a considerable period of time behind bars in a Japanese prison.

Admiral Long had gone shopping to prepare for the Cherry Blossom Festival that is celebrated locally, and the weather forecast for Sunday was excellent.

Sunday, April 4th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1100 hours –

Sitting under the trees brought back memories for many of Task Group Rose. The meals that had been prepared ranged from American style dinner dishes to Japanese to Chinese. Admiral John Long reflected briefly back to 1980, thirty years to the day when he was introduced to Claire Wells. The admiral then a lieutenant was visiting Tokyo on a Navy cruiser. He and Claire had hit it right off. Claire the daughter of a Navy Captain serving as a liaison with the US Embassy had promised to meet John when his ship returned to San Diego.

Claire had kept her promise and John who had been wrestling with how to propose to her did so right there on the pier. They were married in August of 1980. It was June of 1981 when Matthew was born. Still a lieutenant, John was deployed to the Persian Gulf when he was born. After transferring to Norfolk, Virginia in 1983 with his family Lieutenant John Long was promoted to Lieutenant Commander.

While John continued with his career, Claire had become active in the Navy community and very popular among both officer wives and the wives of enlisted men. Claire had taken up the issue of aiding the wives of enlisted personnel who had run into difficulties while their husbands were deployed.

Like many military towns, Norfolk, Virginia had its share of bad apples in the business community. Mrs. Claire Long became an advocate for the enlisted community, after John had commented one day of the troubles of an enlisted man under his command that had purchased a car for his wife. After hearing the sordid details; Claire decided to launch classes at the local Navy Community Center on financial survival and even how to buy a car. Claire herself ruefully commented, "The military teaches our young men and women how to fight and survive but they don't bother with how to balance a damn checkbook."

Crooked businesses soon learned it was not wise to cross swords with Mrs. Claire Long and many cleaned up their acts. The ones that did not soon found themselves blacklisted prominently in the local paper and under investigation by civil authorities.

It was in 1986 while Lieutenant Commander John Long was deployed to the Mediterranean with the US 6th fleet that tragedy struck the Long family. Claire who was on her way home from the Navy Community Center, that she and Matthew whom she had picked up from daycare were involved in a tragic accident, which changed John's life.

Lieutenant Frank Orkney stationed at a Destroyer Squadron had driven upon the scene of the accident. The drunk driver had plowed into the side of Claire's car at high-speed killing her and Matthew instantly. The funeral afterward had been packed to overflowing at the base chapel. It was the unforgettable sight of Navy enlisted personnel lining the roadway leading from the chapel and the gathering at the cemetery where both were laid to rest that convinced John that he should continue his career. Other Navy wives took up Claire's cause and if there was any hesitation on the part of businesses to correct their practices; Lieutenant Commander John Long would soon put in an appearance and crossing swords with him as many would learn was even worse than having dealings with the late Claire Long and would lead to serious press exposure and criminal investigations.

Returning to the present, Admiral Long sitting against a Cherry tree watched in amusement as Kanna gave simplified demonstrations of Ryukyuu to surrounding watchers. John remembered the request that was lying on his desk from Kanna requesting permission to open a studio for instruction of Ryukyuu Karate. He had already approved the request and would deliver it officially on Monday. John knew it was important to pass on such skills and that it would benefit not only Kanna to give her a sense of purpose but to ensure that a future generation could harness such skills when needed.

Leni Milchstrase was surrounded six deep with observers taking in the chess game that she was playing. John noted it was the 20th game that she had started since the last hour. Her opponents had challenged her anticipating easy victory but each time she would trounce them and leave them flabbergasted. John wondered how she would do with three dimensional chess; in all likelihood she would be just as devastating.

Leni's ability to see 15 plus moves ahead both from her standpoint and that of her opponent gave her an advantage. The chatter from the gathering rose excitedly as Leni trounced victim number 20 and number 21 took his place. It was all in the pattern of moves. Once she saw the style of play she adjusted and would begin taking out the defensive pieces which from there for her opponent it all went downhill.

Sakura Shinguji considered a master swordsman was too giving a demonstration. For safety purposes practice pieces were being used. The Arataka, sheathed was resting next to the admiral while Sakura and Lachette Altair put on the practice demonstration. Ichiro Oogami was playing referee just in case things got out of control. John had already experienced the power that was within Sakura. Hand to Hand combat with Sakura with or without a sword was low John's list of things to do. Lachette who favored throwing knives as her principle defensive and offensive weapons was just as adapt with a sword.

Turning and looking at the open field in the distance, the Dream Division had divided up and was playing several games of soccer at once. The locals bringing their children to enjoy the blossoms had turned their kids loose to play the Dream Division. Maria Tachibana was nearby with several young children, who were getting ready to face off to a group from the Dream Division. Curious, John stood up and strolled over to where Maria was standing surrounded by the children who all seemed to be dressed alike.

Handing off the Arataka to Commander Fujieda as he passed her where she was in some type of discussion with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg; John approached Maria.

Maria engrossed with giving instructions to the children did not see the admiral approach and was finally asked who that strange man was behind her. John had stood off to her side knowing all too well how far she could reach and that somewhere on her person was the Glock 21 C. He had little desire to get shot or punched.

Maria turned enough to get him in her vision and then smiled, "That is Admiral John Long, my commanding officer." The children's faces lit up and they surrounded John much to Maria's amusement. John taking in the behavior was busy with shaking hands as well as trying to return bows to all of them.

Gathering the children away from the admiral, Maria with a little help from Kasumi Fujii lined the opposing teams up and then had them begin the game. Yuri Sakakibara and Tsubaki Takamura were the referee's trying to keep some semblance of order.

Maria returning to the admiral's side, "The children that are playing with the Dream Division belong to an orphanage that is located near our base. I found it by accident one day when I found a young girl crying and sitting on a sidewalk. She had been on her way back to the orphanage from her school when she had been picked on by some upper classmen. One of them damaged her book bag."

The admiral's interest piqued, he had Maria continue; "I settled her down and helped her pick up the scattered books. The book bag was too damaged to be repaired so on the way to the orphanage I stopped and bought her a new book bag and some other things as well. When we arrived, I found the people who ran the orphanage, they are American Missionaries. The orphanage was established in 1945 shortly after the surrender. American Missionaries who had established it were of the Baptist faith, and over the years there have been several couples who have run the facility."

Admiral Long had seen his share of orphanages over the years, it had become a common practice for United States Naval Vessels when visiting foreign ports of call to assist in community welfare projects, whether it be repairing water purification systems or fixing a clunky generator to outright putting up a new building complete with electrical, water and even heating installed which would sometimes even put Habitat for Humanity program to shame for the speed at which the building was put up; the volunteers from Navy ships the world over had provided aid to hundreds of thousands of men, women and children without ever expecting a word of thanks. The grey paint may symbolize a ship of war but the men and women manning those very same ships had compassion for those in dire straights and they would willingly sacrifice their chance for a little shore liberty to aid those in desperate need.

Catching the errant soccer ball and returning it to the field of play, Admiral Long asked Maria for the address of the orphanage and the names of the missionaries which she gave to him. The admiral departed back to the picnic area where the Rose Division had gathered for a bite to eat. On his way back, he heard the sound of a model plane engine running at full speed from his left.

Turning to look the admiral did not have time to duck. The scale model of a World War II Japanese Zero or Mitsubishi Zeke as it had been officially called, smacked the hapless admiral dead center in his chest; knocking him flat on his back. The Zero tumbled over his head and landed behind him upside down, the wind knocked out of him; Admiral Long sat up dazed, looking at the shocked face of a little boy with Kohran Ri skidding to a stop behind him, "Oh this is bad."

Monday, April 5th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1800 hours –

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg glanced in the rearview mirror of the Suburban at her charge. Admiral John Long sitting behind her was trying his best to find a comfortable position for the ride to the Baptist Orphanage. She had been sitting at a picnic table talking to Commander Kaede Fujieda when the sound of the diminutive radio controlled plane interrupted their conversation.

Teresa had turned in time to witness the World War II airplane model slam into the admiral's chest which knocked him off his feet. Kohran Ri who had been with one of the orphans brought to the outing by Maria Tachibana had let a child try to fly the plane. Teresa with Maria had gingerly picked up the admiral and put him into the Suburban and then hurriedly drove back to base infirmary. Doctor Nicholas Seagram who had been at the outing rode along. After x-ray's it was determined that the Japanese Zero had cracked three of the admiral's ribs. The admiral taken to his quarters surprised everyone as he did not stir until nearly 0900 hours the next morning.

Commander Fujieda in the front seat and Lt. Commander Maria Tachibana in the back seat also were along for the ride. Maria and Kaede both had tried to talk the admiral out of the visit but his stubbornness prevailed. After completing the regular Navy business that he had to do, Admiral Long had called the Baptist Orphanage to schedule the visit.

The orphanage building had originally belonged to the Imperial Japanese Army and had been turned over to the United States Army. Because of the large number of orphaned children in Japan, the Unites States Army had sent out a call for assistance in dealing with such children. The call for assistance was answered by many and among them Baptist Missionaries.

The first missionaries were tasked with rehabilitating a former army building. Still rare at the time, it had been constructed of stone and brick and had been one of the few buildings that had withstood the fire bombings conducted by B-29 bombers over Tokyo. In a war torn nation the missionaries had managed to pull through helped with the generosity of occupying US Army Forces.

The missionaries sorely dependent on funds from Baptist Churches in the United States, would soon learn to mention to passing US Army soldiers of things that were in need. Later at night or sometimes early in the morning a US Army truck would pull up to the entrance and drop off material then leave. The occupants never stayed to be thanked. The missionary couple, a husband and wife team from South Carolina would walk out to find what they had asked for and a lot of extras too.

Over the years, the orphanage flourished; the original missionary husband and wife team finally retired in 1960 and returned home to the United States. Replaced by another couple from Virginia, the missionary husband and wife team carried on the tradition of caring for orphaned children, the original orphans long gone and now carrying on with their lives would donate to the orphanage that had cared for them in times of need.

Over the years the population shrank and grew dependent on good times or bad times. In 1985 after 25 years of caring for orphans the couple from Virginia retired and too headed home back to the United States. Replaced by another couple who lasted until 2005 when they also retired had been replaced by the current missionaries Ruth and Peter Teal from Raleigh, North Carolina.

The orphanage still received funds from Baptist Churches in the United States, but in the high priced economy of Japan the dollar did not go as far as it did. The Japanese government also provided funds but on a limited basis as the government tended to focus their efforts on their prefecture run orphanages. Funds donated by former orphans had dropped off too leaving purse strings tight.

When the black Chevrolet Suburban rolled to a stop in the driveway of the orphanage, Admiral Long took in the grounds, presentable but worn as was the play ground equipment. Parked under an open air garage a tired looking Toyota van, from the looks of it a mid 1980's model its one bright blue paint faded from exposure to the elements and the city traffic of Tokyo.

Gingerly exiting the vehicle, Admiral Long was greeted by the current orphans and the missionaries Ruth and Peter Teal. Not including the missionaries, Admiral Long counted 60. Thirty boys and thirty girls, ranging in age from 5 years of age to 14 years of age, the young boy who Admiral Long learned was flying the model plane that had collided with him was just seven years old. The young boy standing at the front bowed deeply and began to try to apologize for his actions. Admiral Long stepped forward and placed his hand on the child's shoulder to stand him upright looked into his face speaking Japanese, "There is no need to apologize for what you did. It was entirely an accident and could have happened to anyone. I was lucky to be in the right place at the right time to stop the plane."

Ruth Teal stepped forward and introduced herself and her husband Peter. After the introductions the admiral and his party were given a tour of the orphanage. The building showed the effects of use and its war time construction. Admiral Long who had an architectural engineering back ground like his grandfather Herbert Robert Long took in the building from an engineering stand point.

Followed closely behind by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg he had her note areas of concerns. The shear size of the building surprised him. In its original configuration it had been an Imperial Army billet for officers. It had also contained an armory which was now divided into a dormitory for the girls and boys.

Though well maintained by the caregivers they had been at times at the mercy of Japanese contractors to make repairs and some of the repairs were shockingly slipshod. It was the basement area of the building that the admiral found the worst area in need of repairs. Over the years the cast iron piping had finally gave out which resulted in a patch work of different repairs. From copper wraps to rubberized clamps similar to those that would have been used to plug damaged piping on the USS Wisconsin to plastic PVC piping. In short one hell of a mess had been created over the years.

There was no modern air-conditioning, the former armory which originally had no windows, the windows that were there had been installed in 1946 with salvaged window frames now had individual room units mounted in them.

The electrical load on the wiring was not something that Admiral Long wanted to even calculate. The World War II era oil fired boiler was even more of a surprise. It still functioned to a point. Used for heating hot water, it was also heated the building at the same time it made hot water.

Admiral Long unable to bend over had asked Kaede to examine the manufacture plate and read the date of its construction. Kaede squinting at the plate with the help of a flashlight read, "Date of manufacture is listed as 1940 with a serial number of 10, sir."

Admiral Long stepping back and following the piping with his flashlight, "Jeez, its over 70 years old and still fires, after all these years. I hate to see what the tubes and bricking look like," as John turned to Peter to ask when the last time it was examined and repaired the boiler roared unexpectedly to life.

Peter Teal shouted over the noise, "It was last inspected and repaired in 2000, Admiral. We are having problems controlling the temperature output. The internal dampers in the ductwork are barely working now."

Admiral Long was not surprised at hearing that, the counter weights controlling the opening and closing of the dampers were dependant on springs sensitive to changes in temperature. Those springs had since lost those properties over the intervening years. Eyeing the pressure gage, the admiral wondered if the safety control system was even still functional when the boiler finally shut off as the gage nudged into the red. Barely he mused.

Going back upstairs, the admiral's party entered the common room. There the children were doing their homework from school. All sixty shared four rather antiquated personal computers. Two of the monitors appeared on the verge of failure.

Peter explained that the machines had been donated years earlier by a Baptist Church in Tennessee, but with funding issues there was likely little hope that they would get replacements any time soon as there were more pressing matters. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg started a fresh page of notes, she was beginning page 44.

Then there were the children themselves. The clothing was hand-me-downs or donated. The text books which the orphanage had to buy when the current books became too worn to use ate into the budget as well. What would be taken for granted in a normal household family like electronic calculators did not exist here.

Several were using slide rulers for calculations, the markings barely visible. Because of their foreign national status the Lear's could not take part-time jobs so they spent their free time seeking donations. One of them would fly to the United States once a year to solicit there. Resources were spread thin both here in Japan and the United States. The admiral knew he could not solve all ills that were occurring around the world; but he could do something about this.

Excusing himself, Admiral Long stepped outside and walked into the falling darkness alone and opened his cell phone which had a preprogrammed number in its memory.

Dialing the number he waited and after just three rings a Japanese man's voice answered the phone, "Yusuke Takeda, this is Admiral John Long calling how are you doing this evening?" as the admiral paced back and forth in the distance out of earshot, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg wondered just what he was up to now.

Tuesday, April 6th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0700 hours –

As Ruth Teal saw off the children to their respective schools, two trucks stopped at the driveway entrance; their drivers waiting patiently for the children to walk out of the entrance. Ruth stepped back and both trucks drove into the driveway and their occupants exited the vehicles. On the sides of both vehicles were the markings Takeda Construction.

The Nissan Titan that drove in next carried only one occupant, exiting the vehicle Yusuke Takeda eyed the aging building. Approaching Mrs. Ruth Lear, he introduced himself and together followed by the men from the trucks they entered the building.

Tuesday, April 6th, 2010 – Ibetsig, Mongolia – 1100 hours –

Professor Lenny Irvin Walters had been to many historical sites in his lifetime but the ruins of an ancient temple had to be the worse working conditions he had every experienced.

Anything of value had been stripped and carted away untold centuries ago. All that remained was the engravings on the walls. Many of the engravings were so worn as to be undecipherable. The effects of being exposed to the elements had taken their toll.

But with careful excavation what had been protected by the mother earth was proving to be an excellent find. The ruins were larger than originally thought were being remapped. The laborers hired from the local village and used to the harsh weather conditions had continued their work under careful guidance. Professor Walters needed some more equipment, he needed ground mapping radar.

Tuesday, April 6th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1400 hours –

Commander Yuichi Kayama was with Admiral John Long listening to Professor Walters who was on a satellite video phone. Both men watched as the camera was panned around the ruins. In the background, the laborers working with a heavy snow falling, "John the ruins are larger than even earlier estimates.

The University of London is working on a shoe string budget and as such they can not obtain the ground mapping radar. We need it here badly. There is a lot more here than meets the eye and I might add the ruins fit the profile of being on or about the same age as the demonic seals. I think there is something else here. What were thought to be the outer walls of the temple are in fact the inner remnants of the temple itself. This place did not fall down by itself. What we have uncovered suggests that it was attacked and destroyed."

Admiral John Long replied, "Very well Lenny, we will make arraignments for the ground mapping radar. Considering the size of the area that you want to look at we will send four units to you. If you need anything else send the request to Commander Kayama and he will take it from there," as the camera panned back to the Professor; "Thanks John that should be it for now. By the way the Mongolian government representative has already advised that clearances for over flight and landings have been continued. They do ask if anything is found that it be turned over to them. I have given them my word." Admiral Long did not expect anything less, "That is what I prefer Lenny. Share the information perhaps someone there will see something that we might have missed. It is their country and their history. Good luck, Tokyo out."

Saturday, April 10th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1800 hours –

The remainder of the week had been taken up with dealing with various issues. The ground mapping radar units had arrived in Mongolia on Thursday. Professor Walters was not wrong, there was something more to the ruins than had met the eye. Ground radar indicated what appeared to be a passageway leading somewhere under ground. It was in the process of being uncovered.

Admiral Long had ordered the USS Wisconsin to prepare to get underway and deploy with the Rose and Dream Divisions on Monday morning. The Sea Wraiths were still popping up and causing problems. The USS Wisconsin was headed to the Sea of Japan; Commander Kaede Fujieda would be in charge of the Rose and Dream Division during the mission which was expected to take four weeks to complete.

The Japanese Self Defense Forces needed a rest and the Wisconsin would provide that. Doctor Seagram had been rather adamant; Admiral John Long had to stay ashore to mend. Captain Sammy Hollister would work with Commander Fujieda. Captain Frank Orkney would stay ashore with the admiral as would Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg.

Admiral Long was visiting the Baptist Orphanage to see how things were progressing and he was impressed. Takeda had received copies of Admiral Long's inspection and went from there sending in his own specialists. Part of the foundation was indeed about ready to let go and would have to be repaired. Since that would require excavation it would allow the removal of the massive boiler at the same time. A temporary water heater had already been installed, fired by natural gas. The boiler now shut down was nothing more than scrap metal that had to be removed.

The aging electrical system was being removed and a 21st century system was being installed. It would have plenty of capacity for the needs of the orphanage for years to come. The children themselves had not been forgotten. From clothing to school supplies had been donated courtesy of a grant provided by the philanthropy arm of the Flower Investment Group in San Diego, California.

The Tokyo office of the Flower Investment Group had sent a representative to the orphanage to explain the grant and what it covered. Both Ruth and Peter Lear relieved had prayed for a miracle and they got one.

The matter of the harassment from upper-class students had been personally handled by Lt. Commanders Maria Tachibana and Kanna Kirishima. They had been waiting on the route from the schools. Kanna had left a crater in a wall after giving a demonstration, on Wednesday. After that there had been no further incidents and the children could concentrate on other matters.

Sitting in the common room with Yusuke Takeda, Admiral John Long observed the children as they went about their homework. Calculators had replaced the worn slide rulers, the Hewlett-Packard calculators the most advanced made had been the replacements. Those who had been struggling in math classes now had been put on equal footing.

The IT professionals at the Task Group Rose Base had been by to pay a visit. The aging computers were gone replaced by a state of the art system. It was still a work in progress, but the children all sixty of them had their own individual laptops which were top of the line Apples.

After the renovations were complete, the children would be able to access the internet from anywhere within the building and the grounds. The orphanage computers would be protected by a military grade firewall system, the individual laptops able to connect wirelessly or by conventional cable.

Outside the aging blue Toyota van was gone, in its place sat a gleaming brand new Isuzu bus and beside it was parked a blue Nissan Armada SUV. Both clearly marked as belonging to the Baptist Orphanage.

Takeda turned to the admiral, "John, we will have work crews here six days a week till the job is completed. It will be completed by mid-May, which I hope is acceptable."

Admiral Long smiled, "Perfectly acceptable Yusuke. I am glad that you were available to perform the needed work," as Yusuke grunted, "When I observed what was needed myself, I decided to oversee the project personally. The children like any others need a place to live in safety and comfort. These are our future generation; they will remember what has been done for them."

Bidding farewell to each other and saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Lear both men departed. Admiral Long gingerly climbed into the Suburban and left the orphanage. Reflecting back, to a bible passage read by Peter Lear from the Book of Proverbs 17:17, "A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity," musing over that John had to agree but recalling The Book of Proverbs 27:10 'Do not forsake your friend and the friend of your father, and do not go to your brother's house when disaster strikes you – better an neighbor nearby than a brother far away."

The Baptist run orphanage had found a friend much closer to home, their fellow Baptists far away in the United States unable to help. Adversity when it strikes can be cruel and unmerciful, but a friend can provide the love and support when needed. Task Group Rose had proven that.

Monday, April 12th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0800 hours –

Commander Kaede Fujieda felt uncomfortable as she stood on the wing of the Flag Bridge looking out on the pier. The Rose Combat Division would launch one hour after the Wisconsin sailed to rejoin the ship. The Dream Division already embarked had manned the rails along side the crew of the Wisconsin in their colorful kimonos.

Below on the pier stood Admiral John Long looking up at her, the admiral had already stated that he had full confidence of her abilities as did Captain Hollister who was standing on the bridge wing below her. Admiral Long's injuries prohibited him from sailing as Doctor Seagram who had put the orders in writing was still standing on the quarterdeck ensuring that the admiral would not try to sneak aboard. At 0805 hours the USS Wisconsin was underway.

The blue electric car which Staff Sergeant Bloomberg was driving was more suitable for getting around the base than the Suburban which was parked at the headquarters building. The admiral's next stop was the hanger where the Rose Combat Division was making final preparations for departure.

The surprise of the week for the admiral had been the delivery of the replacement Koubu and Eisenkleid. Both had been delivered a week early and under budget. Both Leni and Iris put their respective machines through their paces.

Improvements to the handling and control systems as well as the fully integrated jet propulsion system were better than anyone had anticipated. The skin of the machines no longer were made of heavy grade steel, instead titanium had been utilized. It made the rest of the Rose Combat Division green with envy. The other replacements would be sitting in the hanger when they returned from their current mission.

Admiral Long eased himself out of the vehicle and walked to Lt. Commander Oogami who rendered a salute, "Ichiro take good care of them out there. Bring them all home safe please." Ichiro replied, "I will do my best Admiral, please try to get well as fast as you can. We will miss your presence."

Stepping back, Admiral Long saluted and walked back to the car and sat back in it. Directing Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to head to the headquarters building, John took one last look as ten brightly painted and colorful machines stood ready to fly from the tarmac.

To be Continued...


	4. Sakura Wars 21: Circle of Faith Ch4

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 4

Monday, April 12th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1400 hours –

Captain Sammy Hollister sat on the bridge wing, looking at two old friends in the distance. The USS John S. McCain DDG 56 commanded by Commander Timothy Welter and the USS Hooper DDG 70 commanded by Commander Andrea London. Both ships had been assigned to escort the Wisconsin for this mission and they had been happy to do it.

Both destroyers had been involved in engaging the Sea Wraiths over the past month sometimes there were only one but in the last both destroyers had joined forces to engage six at one time south of Okinawa. They ended up getting some help from Task Force 77 which launched a gaggle of F-35 Strike aircraft from the USS Ronald Regan to take out the remaining Sea Wraith was proving difficult to destroy. That particular Sea Wraith had been an estimated 500 foot long monster which helped it hide its vital areas under water. Two JDAMS weighing 2,000 pounds a piece finally killed it.

Though the patrol zone was to be the Sea of Japan, Task Group Rose was enroute towards Taiwan and would after showing the flag in that area head northward through the East China Sea into the Sea of Japan. There were still some arguments over the Island of Taiwan which had been claimed as part of China. A particularly disturbing incident had taken place when a Sea Wraith emergence had been detected and a Taiwanese Navy Destroyer engaged the creature.

During the course of the engagement the Taiwan Navy Destroyer had been heavily damaged and sent out a distress call. A Chinese Naval Unit in the area had responded and with indifference watched as the Sea Wraith continued to attack the disabled Taiwan Navy Destroyer. The USS Hooper had also heard the distress call and responded as well. Commander London, when she was close enough engaged and destroyed the Sea Wraith; which was about to sink the ship.

In the scathing after action report of the incident, Commander London noted the Chinese Naval Unit indifference. Captain Hollister herself surmised that a political difference was the root cause. If anything the lack of action on the part of the Chinese could prove problematic down the line. Someone had ordered the Chinese ship not to help the Taiwan Navy ship. The political difference had caused 280 men and women to die.

Friday, April 16th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0630 hours –

Racing southwest across the East China Sea, the Wisconsin was at battle stations. The Rose Combat Division had launched 30 minutes before and was engaged in a seagoing battle at wave top height.

115 miles North West of Tanshui, Taiwan three Sea Wraith had emerged and had attacked a group of Taiwan fishing vessels. None of the usual warning signs such a seismic tremors or even a normal quake had been noted by monitoring stations. Three of the nine trawlers of the fishing fleet were destroyed and their crews dead.

Commander Oogami making another approach scored a direct strike, the Sea Wraith in its death throws was hit again by Lieutenant Ri using Hellfire missiles. Lieutenant Milchstrase having cut another in half observed a Naval Vessel in the distance. Closing with the unknown ship her Eisenkleid was locked on by a surface to air fire control radar, "Wisconsin this is Leni, I have been locked on by fire control radar and taking evasive action."

Commander Fujieda and Captain Hollister both looked at the tactical display board, Captain Hollister spoke, "Leni hard right and go to the deck and launch all counter-measures. All Rose Combat Division units hit the deck and return to the Wisconsin on the double," the anger rising in Sammy's voice she sent the following message in the clear, "Unidentified Naval Vessel in the South China Sea this is the United States Navy Battleship USS Wisconsin do not fire. The craft that you have locked on is engaged in a Sea Wraith eradication mission. If you fire you will be considered hostile and you will be destroyed do you understand that asshole?"

Admiral John Long monitoring the events at the Combat Control Center in Tokyo, his mouth fell open, "Wisconsin this is Tokyo. You have batteries released if you so desire."

Commander Fujieda who had watched as the initial battle began and having degraded to this offered her own words of warning, "To Naval vessel, this is Executive Officer of Rose Combat Division. Our commanding officer has authorized batteries released for our 16 inch guns which are well within range of your vessel. Shut down the fire control radar and stand down, you have 30 seconds to do so. I begin count down now 25 seconds, 20 seconds, 15 seconds, fire main batteries at 5 seconds, 10 seconds," Petty Officer Bell called out, "Their fire control system has shut down has shut down Ma'am!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sammy realized just how close she came to causing an international incident, "What the hell do those idiots think they are doing? They knew damn well that it was the Rose Combat Division out there fighting the Sea Wraiths! People! I want a clear video feed of that vessel as well as still photographs. I want that bastard identified." Admiral John Long also wanted to know who it was because he was going to pay a visit to the embassy of the country responsible.

Friday, April 16th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1000 hours –

Ambassador Tate Chester standing outside the entrance of the Chinese Embassy was a career diplomat. The phone call from Admiral John Long had sent shivers down his spine. The Chinese Embassy had been notified that United States Navy Admiral John Long was coming to pay a call to the Chinese Ambassador, Pham Lin Yu. The embassy had initially stated that the ambassador was unavailable, but using diplomatic language Tate explained the admiral could visit him at their embassy or at the Japanese State Department, it was their choice.

The black Suburban rounded the corner and pulled up behind the diplomatic sedan. Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg exited the vehicle and opened the door for Admiral John Long. Gingerly exiting the vehicle, and walking towards Ambassador Chester he held out his hand, "Ambassador Chester sorry to drag you in on this but we have to talk to the Chinese. Their inactions are getting out of hand and there is the matter of locking fire control radar on one of my Rose Combat Division units that was engaging a Sea Wraith."

Ambassador Yu sat at his desk reviewing the background of Admiral John Long; currently commanding Task Group Rose. The man was slight of stature but had the respect of many. The likely reason the admiral was here was because of their Chinese Navy destroyer locking its fire control system for their anti-air missiles on one of his precious machines. Ambassador Yu felt confident that the American could be pacified in one form or another. Ambassador Yu would soon find out just how much respect Admiral John Long did indeed command. Yu should have read the background material much more closely.

When ushered in, Admiral Long took in the Chinese Ambassador with his hands firmly on the desk making no effort to stand. Ambassador Chester noting Yu had not risen till he had entered the room could see that Ambassador Yu had already made one mistake, but held his tongue. Yu seemingly ignoring the admiral stood and approached Ambassador Chester instead, and greeted him. Yu turning the escort had her close the door and leave.

Ambassador Yu returning to his desk offered a seat to Ambassador Chester who accepted. Yu did not even ask Admiral Long if he wanted a seat. Chester mentally counted mistake number two.

Admiral Long decided the best seat was the desk itself and sat on it, much to the surprise of Ambassador Yu, "Admiral Long do you not know your place?" as the admiral slammed the brief case down next to the right hand of the ambassador.

Releasing the catches, "Yes Ambassador Yu, I do know my place and trying to ignore my presence is going to make things much worse if you do not improve your attitude. You might want to consult with your Naval Attaché as she could tell you a lot more about me than the folder that is lying on your desk." Ambassador Chester smiled mistake number three.

Admiral Long then switched to Mandarin Chinese, "Yu, I speak and write numerous languages. Please be advised that this moment your counterpart has been summoned to the United States State Department. His next stop is the White House as the President of the United States will be speaking with him. The President and I are gravely concerned over the current behavior of your military forces. The matter of the fire control lock is rather trivial, though had that ship fired a missile it would have been destroyed. I understand it has a crew of three hundred or so."

Standing up Admiral Long walked back to the side of Ambassador Chester and switched to English, "Ambassador Yu, please convey to your government and military that failure to engage Sea Wraiths or aid a ship that is in distress or under attack from Sea Wraiths can be construed as aiding the enemy. Why your naval vessel failed to assist the Taiwanese Naval vessel is or I should say was a part of the political climate, but nevertheless 290 men and women died needlessly. I should also note that the Taiwanese Naval vessel had come to the rescue of a Chinese Flagged fishing trawler which had been attacked by the Sea Wraith. The trawler did escape with no loss of life."

Placing a manila envelop on the ambassador's desk the admiral continued, "Ambassador the envelop contains surveillance photographs taken of your trawler from a United States Navy SH-60 helicopter belonging to the USS Hooper which had to engage the Sea Wraith that was attacking the Taiwan Navy Destroyer. It shows clear evidence of the attack from the Sea Wraith." Placing a DVD on the desk, "This is video recorded in live time of the events that took place that day from a US Military surveillance satellite. For the time being we will hold back what we have from the Taiwan government.

As to the fire control radar issue, Task Group Rose will be doing a Freedom of Navigation and Freedom of Flight exercise in the South China Sea as they transit north to the Sea of Japan. If so much as one fire control radar is detected and obtains lock on either the Wisconsin escorts or the Wisconsin herself and while the Rose Combat Division is air born, I will consider the action as hostile and will destroy the offending transmitter and any military targets of value. I have already been given the go ahead by the President to do so. Please convey this to Beijing immediately, Good Day ambassador."

Ambassador Chester stood up and turned to leave, "Ambassador Yu, Admiral John Long has issued the ultimatum, do not trifle with him or Task Group Rose. Good Day sir."

Admiral Long and Ambassador Chester immediately left.

At the White House in Washington D.C., the Chinese Ambassador heard similar words spoken directly by the President of the United States; also given copies of the evidence the Chinese ambassador hurriedly departed the White House to speak with Beijing before someone made the mistake of activating a fire control radar system.

Monday, April 19th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours –

Commander Fujieda unaccustomed to sitting in the chair that was normally occupied by Admiral Long , was giving the morning briefing to Admiral Long in Tokyo, "Sir the Freedom of Navigation and Freedom of Flight exercises have been successful with no interference or activation of any fire control systems along our line of advance. It seems the Chinese may have finally gotten the message. Just what did you convey to them sir?"

Admiral Long clearly chuckling, "What had to be said Commander, it was the photographic evidence from Commander London in USS Hooper that slammed the trap shut. The US State Department believes there was some type of political infighting going on at the time, which still does not absolve the Chinese for the loss of life on the Taiwan Navy Destroyer."

Admiral Long tapped a key and the video screen changed, "Since our discussion the Chinese are actively helping the Taiwanese Navy with Sea Wraith outbreaks. As for the fire control radars they were warned that if any kind of fire control lock was detected by either the escorts or the Wisconsin and if any of the Rose Combat Division were locked on without provocation; Captain Sammy Hollister already had her orders to open fire and take out the offending transmitter. It goes against the grain of the United States to be the one that fires first but someone much wiser got involved after they learned who issued the ultimatum, which was namely me."

The admiral reappeared on the screen, "Professor Walters hit pay dirt in Mongolia on Sunday; the ruins that were initially uncovered by the University of London had a hidden chamber. The entrance was buried nearly 25 feet underground, and it took longer than expected to excavate by hand, Commander do any of these photographs bring back memories?"

The display split and the eerily familiar sight of a demonic seal formation appeared only the colors of the stones were different, "The demonic seal placement is exactly the same as those that have been found previously but the composition of the stones used is entirely different. It is comprised of Jade. Monetary value if the stones were to be broken up and carved into individual pieces of art could exceed one billion US dollars."

Commander Oogami studied the photographs, "Admiral it is likely that if that seal is disturbed in any fashion that there could be events triggered that would be detrimental," as the admiral reappeared on the screen; "Without a doubt Commander. There is the matter of the unnatural light. The photographs were taken without the aid of any artificial lighting, as the circular base of the seal and the stones themselves are emitting visible light. Radiation testing has been conducted and it is of normal background nothing harmful."

Captain Hollister spoke next, "Admiral does this mean we have to start looking for glowing rocks too?" as she took in the greenish tinged scene; "Doubtful, Captain. I think this is unique to this particular site and with it placed deep underground I suspect it was for protective reasons. Professor Walters reported that the ruins showed abnormal signs of wear. The conditions did not exist to cause that much degradation of the structure from the natural elements. His conclusion was that it was attacked and destroyed, at least the above ground structure was. It was constructed in such a fashion that if it was attacked the building structure would fall in such a way as to prevent access to the interior. Who ever built it was very clever and methodical, as the Professor called it a self-suicide pill. If the occupants came under attack and knew that they were likely going to be captured or overrun they could initiate the collapse of the building from within; which Professor Walters believes happened some 9,000 years ago."

Admiral Long concluded the briefing, "Commander Fujieda, Captain Hollister please continue the good work you are doing out there. I have visitors arriving shortly and need to prepare for them, Tokyo out." Captain Hollister stood then waited for Commander Fujieda who dismissed the briefing, "The briefing is concluded. Carry out your duties, dismissed."

Monday, April 19th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1000 hours –

The first to arrive at Task Group Rose Support Base was the US Ambassador Tate Chester who was with Admiral Long in his office, "John, it was pretty much obvious that the chat you had with the Chinese seemed to have had an effect. Have you had any incidents yourself?" as the ambassador walked to the large display screen showing the position of the Wisconsin and her escorts.

Admiral Long stood next to Tate, "No Tate, nary a problem. Not even a military over flight. I have Captain Hollister following an imaginary line up the coast. The Wisconsin's onboard navigation system is taking her precisely 14 nautical miles off the coast of China towards the Sea of Japan. The Rose Combat Division is doing both day time and night time Freedom of Flight operations. What ever was going on may have been miscommunication on someone's part."

The intercom buzzed on the admiral's desk, it was Staff Sergeant Bloomberg announcing the arrival of the Chinese Ambassador and the Chinese Naval Attaché. Turning to Ambassador Chester, Admiral Long commented, "Showtime."

Ambassador Yu entered first well aware of whose turf he was on; Admiral Long openly welcomed the Ambassador and offered a chair which he accepted. Then the Chinese Naval Attaché entered, Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying who approached Admiral Long then engaged him with a very un-admiral like passionate embrace and kiss. Captain Orkney and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg mouths agape could only watch.

With the doors open to the outer offices, the female staff sitting at their desks caught the entire thing too, as Admiral Long tried break the embrace it only got a little tighter till Mingmei finally surfaced for air.

Admiral Long taking in the rear admiral who still had her arms around his waist, "Well Mingmei still as passionate as ever," her brown eyes locked with John's blue eyes.

"It has been some time has it not John?" as Rear Admiral Ying finally stepped away, Ambassador Yu and Ambassador Chester who also had been caught off guard were blushing, Ambassador Chester spoke, "Well it seems you two need no introductions," as Tate stepped forward and politely shook hands with the Chinese Rear Admiral.

Admiral Long turned and offered a chair to Mingmei which she accepted and John turned to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to have her bring the tea and coffee cart in. Captain Frank Orkney not sure what was going to happen next quietly closed the door after Staff Sergeant Bloomberg left.

Ambassador Yu opened his brief case and extracted a sealed envelope which he handed to Admiral Long who glanced at the wax seal then broke it. Admiral Long read the contents and smiled. Placing the letter on the desk he sat down, "Ambassador Yu, the apology from your country is accepted."

The ambassador giving a visible sigh of relief, "Admiral Long it was a sad mistake on the part of my country having done what it did. We will be opening a dialogue with the Taiwanese government over compensation issues regarding the loss of life on the Taiwan Navy Destroyer."

With that out of the way, Admiral Long nodded to Captain Frank Orkney who picked up a nearby phone and dialed the Combat Control Center, "Send the message immediately to have Task Group Rose conclude the operation. They are to resume normal course and speed forthwith."

Mingmei taking note, "John, I see you have kept your part of the bargain as well," as she opened her own brief case; "I am sure you will find this interesting since it pertains to what you have been searching for," Mingmei stood and walked to his side and gave him another sealed envelope.

Admiral Long opening it read the contents and accepting the folder from Mingmei glanced at the photographs, "Mingmei, the dates stamped on the photographs indicate that these were taken as far back as 15 years ago," as John set the folder down on the desk.

Mingmei nodded, "Yes John they were. All the sites are still intact, the unique characteristics matching those previous sites that you have already discovered though all of the ones listed are constructed of granite and not jade."

The chirp from the display board briefly interrupted the conversation; the direction arrow showing that Task Group Rose had altered course and speed indicating a northeasterly direction.

Admiral Long turned to Mingmei, "Can we get over flight permission and landing rights to the nearest airfield to each one? I would like to send in researchers to examine them all closely," as Ambassador Yu heard that he nodded, "Yes Admiral that has already been obtained for you. We would ask that your researchers share any thing that may come to light from the examinations," the Admiral stood and approached Ambassador Yu and shook his hand; "All information will be shared equally with nothing held back sir."

Ambassador Yu taking note of the time, stood to depart; "Admiral I must be going, but Rear Admiral Ying has stated that she would return to the embassy at a later time. Thank you for your time and may our next meeting be under better circumstances." Captain Orkney opened the door for the ambassador and escorted him out to the entrance of headquarters building.

Ambassador Tate Chester stood as well, "John you seem to have things well in hand and I believe you two needs to makeup for lost time. If you need anything else please give me a call, Good Day sir." Ambassador Chester on his way out winked at the admiral and closed the door.

Admiral John Long suddenly felt very uncomfortable and began to make his way for the door was stopped by Mingmei, "John we really need to makeup for lost time. It has been a while has it not?" as John gulped, the knock on the door followed by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg bringing in fresh tea and coffee likely saved John Long from some embarrassment.

Behind Teresa stood Captain Frank Orkney, "John you might want to formally introduce Mingmei to both of us. It might help defuse things down the launch ways so to speak."

Mingmei with amusement in her eyes sat back down, "John you may as well tell them both since I am now your liaison with my government."

Admiral Long told Frank and Teresa to have a seat and just as Frank was about to close the office door, "Frank leave it open please, they have big ears out there so they might as well hear it too."

John stood and walked to the display monitor and tapped its surface then moved his finger till it rested in a position in the South China Sea, Northwest of Taiwan, "I and Mingmei first met here, very near the same position where the Rose Combat Division engaged the Sea Wraiths on Friday. It was 2002, and I had command of a cruiser out of Yokosuka, Japan. It was only a few months after 9/11, the Persian Gulf was heating up and the Navy was sending all the carriers to the region and leaving the small boys to do a lot of grunt work."

Admiral Long walked back to his desk and sat down, "The Chinese and Taiwanese governments were having another dispute and were rattling sabers again as usual. Added to the mix was a fishing fleet from China and a fishing fleet from Taiwan. I get my orders to show the flag and to monitor the activities. Well by the time I had got on station, the Chinese and Taiwanese fishing fleets and navy units had been playing sea going bumper cars. It was quickly going to turn ugly if something was not done so I exercised my freedom of navigation and took it one step further."

Opening his desk drawer he took out a photo album and opened it, "That is a picture of my Gig with me onboard, taken by then Lieutenant Commander Sammy Hollister who was my Executive Officer."

The next photo Admiral Long showed was taken from the Gig itself, "I decided that I would exercise the freedom to fish as well, so I made a mad dash into the middle of both fleets, had the Gig lowered and went fishing. It is very hard to ignore the presence of an 8,000 ton US Navy guided missile cruiser and its captain who is in his Gig fishing.

Because my ship was in the middle of both fleets, dead in the water and I am fishing from the Gig, it made the commander of the Chinese fleet furious. So he dispatched Mingmei in her frigate."

Mingmei stood up and walked to the photo album and flipped to the next page, "That photo is the one I took of John when he was in the Gig wearing that stupid hat. He refused my request to come along side so I had to go after him in my own small boat. He was sitting there nonchalantly in that chair with a glass of ice tea in his hand. I demanded to know what he was doing and he told me flatly that he was fishing and to go away as I was disturbing the fish."

Admiral Long continued, "Mingmei's boat was more like a skiff than a proper boat so it was not doing too well out in the chop. A rogue wave caught it when she was along side and well it kind of launched her out of her boat into mine. Mingmei unceremoniously landed on top of me in the chair so to keep her from going overboard, I kicked and back flipped with Mingmei and we ended up on the deck in an undignified position. Mingmei had in the middle of the flip wrapped her legs, well you know around my waist and the landing it caused her to involuntarily umm to lock lips with me as I had grabbed her waist to well hold on to her."

Mingmei not in the least bit embarrassed, "Me and John had locked lips in front of everyone. The incident was witnessed by the fleet commanders of both the Chinese and Taiwan fleets. It was when the whistles started blowing that the dispute ended. The respective fishing fleets went their separate ways and John carried my back to my frigate since my own boat had been swamped and sunk. He had even pulled my own boat crew from the water."

Admiral Long continued, "Seeing that the incident was over with, I decided to do a Freedom of Navigation mission along the coast, keeping my ship at 14 miles off the coast. Mingmei shadowed my every move except one." Mingmei smiled at that, "John reversed his engines in the middle of the night and turned his navigation lights off and steered a reverse course past my frigate in the darkness and took station directly astern of me, which was unexpected. I had been silhouetted by my own lights from the shore. So he knew where I was at. My lookouts had lost sight of his wake in the darkness and I did not find out until sunrise where he was at which was 1,000 yards astern of me when he blew his ships whistle."

Captain Orkney remembering a war game that had taken place, "Damn so that is where Sammy learned that nasty trick!" as John grinned, "I've showed Sammy a few tricks in my time. I was umpiring that war game when she pulled the maneuver, and that is how she got behind you and sank your fleet."

Admiral Long flipped to the next page, "After the cruiser assignment, I got my Flag, and was assigned to Washington D.C. it was there I and Mingmei ran into each other again. She was a Commander by then and was at the Chinese Embassy. There had been a diplomatic function taking place and I was at the time the rooky Flag in town so I had to attend the functions as part of my duties. Everyone there had heard of what by then had been dubbed Operation Locked Lips. The Chinese Ambassador even asked me to autograph the photo of me and Mingmei which was taken after that goofy back flip I did."

Mingmei sat back in her chair with a cup of tea, "I knew John was a widow but I had heard he liked to dance so I approached him and well asked if he would not mind to dance with me. He accepted and we danced to a waltz. The male members of the embassy had been rather pushy and snotty with me and so I wanted to get away from them for awhile." John smiled, "Dancing for two hours was long enough was it not Mingmei?"

Nodding she replied, "For that moment, it was the best time I had ever experienced. If I remember correctly we upstaged the ambassador and his wife."

John flipped the page, "Ah yes the diplomatic dance. The photo taken of us was taken from an intimate angle, my boss at the time Admiral Guthrie sat me down and reminded me of my duties after that. Not that it really mattered; because by then it came out that the Chinese ambassador had three left feet."

Admiral Long flipped to the next page, the photos of painful memories; "The next couple of years we did not see each other or have contact. Mingmei was given command of a destroyer and was assigned the South China Sea patrol area. She and Sammy would come across each other and play the shadow games like we usually did. When the Sea Wraiths appeared here in this region on March 4th, 2007; Sammy was off of Japan fighting hers about the same time Mingmei had her own encounter."

Turning to the next page, "Unlike Sammy who got rather beat up like me; Mingmei avoided any damage or casualties on her ship. When word got out that we were going to hold a conference on developing tactics to fight the Sea Wraiths, Mingmei requested to attend and was granted permission to do so. By then I was still an out patient at Bethesda Naval Hospital when Mingmei finally found me." Staff Sergeant Bloomberg spoke, "That was when you were staying at the townhouse?"

John nodded, "Yes Teresa that was right after being nominated for my third star and receiving the Navy Cross. Mingmei visited the townhouse one night and we had a long discussion over the current events. That was in late 2008 if I recall, and she had brought up her concerns with my physical appearance at the conferences."

Mingmei setting the tea cup down on the table, "I had seen John before his grievous injuries. The news of his actions at saving the Queen Mary 2 had caught the attention of our own military. His personal sacrifice did not go unnoticed. When word was received that he would be leading the conferences I received the assignment to attend them. I was shocked at his appearance, gaunt and haggard looking in your words like death warmed over. He told me of the surgeries that he had been enduring. He told me of the frequent changes of bandages that he went through and of the constant pain."

Admiral Long looked up at Frank, "In short Frank I was very close to becoming an addict of pain killers, more specifically Oxycotin which I was taking 160 MG a shot. Then Mingmei witnessed my propensity for wondering a few days later."

Mingmei leaned back in her chair, "It was the blizzard that hit Washington D.C., in early December of 2008. I had rented a townhouse near John and would occasionally see him go by in a vehicle driven by Teresa or while he was taking his evening walks. Teresa had already left and I was preparing a late snack when I saw movement under a street light. I realized it was John."

John recalled what happened next, "Frank you were already told by Sakura Shinguji about what happened in the Imperial Theater. It was basically the same situation only no one was there to keep me in bed. Something snapped inside of me and I guess my mind wanted to get away from the pain. I vaguely remember hearing a woman's voice that I recognized and it was Mingmei standing on the sidewalk in front of me in the middle of a blizzard."

Mingmei standing up poured another glass of tea, "John is no light weight and though he appeared to recognize me, he pushed me to the side and tried to walk away. I could tell he was not right so I stopped him the only way I knew how and punched his lights out. Getting him up the steps was no easy task but I had managed. I took him into my town house and laid him on the living room floor. When he came to, he tried to fight me and get back on his feet. I had no choice but to put him into an arm lock and forced him against the couch where we lay for the remainder of the night."

Admiral Long appearing to wince at that memory, "The next morning I woke up and found I could not move. When I attempted to, Mingmei applied more pressure pinning me against the sofa. My whole body felt on fire and with Mingmei on top of me I finally cried uncle. She would not let go, she knew me too well by then. There I was a Three Star US Navy Admiral on the floor with a Chinese Navy Commander in an uncompromising position."

Mingmei appeared to blush, "When on ship I wear undergarments, but when alone at home I prefer nothing but a bathrobe." Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg who was blushing even deeper, "Mingmei you were only wearing a bathrobe?"

Mingmei nodded, "Yes Sergeant that was all I had on. John would not stay still enough to allow me to put anything else on. It was finally around noon that day when he appeared to return to normal. After allowing him up, I noted he was bleeding. The scabs on his back and chest had torn open during the struggle. Whether it was shear exhaustion on his part or something else he allowed me to take him to the bathroom where I bathed him and cleansed his wounds while in the shower with him, naked."

Captain Orkney and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg mouths wide open looked on in shock as John continued, "No it is not what you think, well maybe a little but we stuck together in the townhouse. Teresa I knew you would be a little worried so that was why I called you and told you not to come to the town house that week. It did after all take them a week just to plow us out of the drifts. Mingmei and I had a long sit down and we discussed my situation. That is when she utilized Chinese pressure points to ease my pain. The pills that I was taking were back at my town house, and Mingmei knew that if I started to pop them again I would likely end up doing what she had witnessed before, so for the entire week she and I well, we were together for a considerable period of time so she could treat me."

Mingmei continued, "John would experience the pain of healing only on a greater level. The Oxycotin as you know can be highly addictive. John was very close to being an addict and I could not stand by and watch him destroy his career. He obviously needed rest and so I made him stay in bed. When it came time to apply the pressure points I would lay parallel to him or in some instances on top of him. Intimate yes, but sexually no we did not make love as it would have been improper for him and I, and by the end of the week I had weaned him off the pain killers completely. Of course by January 2009, John and I knew it would be difficult to continue our association and relationship so we bid farewell to each other then.

When I had heard of the time travel mission and the return of the Imperial Flower Combat Division which John was to bring to Tokyo, I requested assignment to the embassy. John had requested through State Department Channels to have a Chinese Naval Liaison assigned to Task Group Rose. Since I hold the rank of Rear Admiral I requested the assignment." Captain Orkney stood as did Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg and held out their hands. They both welcomed Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying to Task Group Rose.

To be Continued . . .


	5. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch5

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 5

Wednesday, April 21st, 2010 – Tokyo – 0800 hours –

Admiral John Long eyed the Hospital Corpsman Chief as he studied the x-ray. The Chief noted at how well the healing had been progressing and had so informed Doctor Nicholas Seagram who was on the USS Wisconsin.

The chest wrap used to minimize his upper body movements was by far the most uncomfortable thing he had to wear in a long time. The Chief Corpsman, satisfied that the wrap could finally come off turned to the admiral, "Admiral, Doctor Seagram has advised to go ahead and remove the wrap from your chest if the x-rays looked good and they indeed do. So let's get the wrap off shall we?"

Commander Yuichi Kayama was in his office with Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying who was studying the other known demonic seals, "Commander; Admiral Long stated that he suspected that the demonic seals inscriptions were perhaps an intonation or incantation. Yet none that have been found show the same pattern, is it perhaps the differences of languages?"

Yuichi tapping the keyboard, "The language issues have been studied and Professor Walters had theorized that there is an early form of Chinese and Japanese languages utilized, the photographs that you have provided show similarities as well; but at what specific period did the languages branch when the seals were put into place is open to conjecture."

Wednesday, April 21st, 2010 – Beijing – 1700 hours –

Professor Lenny Walters sat at a research table in the archives of the University of Beijing. He had flown from Mongolia to Beijing to examine several manuscripts that had been discovered to contain references to demonic seals.

A research assistant with the university had found a very ancient manuscript with inscriptions that had so far been only found on the demonic stone seals. Professor Walters after carefully unwrapping it was startled by the inscriptions depicted on the manuscript. More importantly was a complete incantation, which was likely used by ancient mystics to empower the seals themselves.

Professor Walters asked if a copy could be made of the manuscript and that once it was completed, if he could return to Tokyo with the copy. He needed to compare listed incantation with those that had been found on the demonic seals.

Friday, April 23rd, 2010 – Sea of Japan – 2300 hours –

Lt. Commander Kanna Kirishima and Lieutenant Sumire Kanzaki had just come about after engaging a Sea Wraith. It was one of four that had appeared in the Sea of Japan north of Shimane-ken Island. The Rose Combat Division had been called out after the sighting which had been reported by a Japanese fishing vessel.

The fishing vessel had come under attack after making the report and it was now sinking. Lt. Commander Oogami with Lieutenant Sakura Shinguji was engaging the last remaining Sea Wraith as it tried to flee. The USS Wisconsin and her escorts were 45 miles away and steaming to the sinking vessel in hopes of rescuing its remaining crew.

The remainder of the Rose Combat Division was scouting the immediate area; Lieutenant's Iris Chateaubraind and Leni Milchstrase were dropping flares to light up the sinking vessel. The other Japanese fishing vessels that had been with the ill-fated vessel had fled the area and were not wanting to come back to rescue their compatriots.

Racing from the east fitted with long range fuel tanks was Seahawk Charlie One. Onboard Admiral John Long, Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying and Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg, the admiral had been visiting a Japanese Self Defense Force Facility in Mikuni, Japan when word of the attack had been received. Directing that Charlie-One proceed to the scene of the attack Admiral Long took in the view as they closed with the sinking vessel.

Admiral Long keyed his communications headset, "Alfa-One to Wisconsin, we are two minutes out from the stricken vessel. We will make pickup of the survivors. How do you copy over?"

Captain Hollister replied, "Affirmative on your action Alfa-One. We will continue to close with your position."

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg manned the winch control and as Charlie-One moved into position Rear Admiral Ying noting that one of the crew members was having trouble swimming, took her shoes off and jumped out of the helicopter surprising everyone.

"Alfa-One to Wisconsin, we have one of our own in the water at this time, its Mingmei, Sammy." Sammy looked at Kaede and shrugged her shoulders, "Well at least John did not jump in."

  
Saturday, April 24th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin – 0700 hours –

Sitting in the wardroom having breakfast, Admiral Long studied the reactions of the Rose Combat Division as they had breakfast together with Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying. Instead of the normal light chatter, the silence was noticeable.

Captain Sammy Hollister noted it too and tried to break the icy welcome, "Mingmei, the last time you and I met was in Washington D.C., nearly two years ago. You have obviously done rather well."

Mingmei taking note of Sakura Shinguji's eyes boring into her, "Yes I have Sammy, and I see that you have done rather well yourself. It is no small feat to have command of a Battleship," as Admiral Long could see the sparks starting to fly from the other female members of the Rose Combat Division, "Mingmei, Sammy was a natural choice for command of this ship. Her tactical skills are equal to yours as you know from previous encounters."

Admiral Long decided it was time to tell the rest of the Rose Combat Division about his and Mingmei's history together, "I know this seems rather abrupt to have Rear Admiral Ying joining the Rose Combat Division; but we will all benefit from her. I should note that I and Mingmei have had a prior relationship that is rather personal in nature. I would have preferred to do this differently but I would like to set some things straight."

Admiral Long then related how they first met each other, and he continued into the painful memories. When he was done, the young women and their young commander gathered at the table realized the trials that their commanding officer had endured and found within themselves the respect for Mingmei. As a whole the group began warming up to Mingmei, it was for Admiral Long another way for making the Rose Combat Division stronger.

Already a diversified group the Rose Combat Division had to become even more cohesive. John knew the trials that lay ahead would put many to the test and they had to be able to work with others whose abilities would enhance and strengthen. Whether it was a trick of the lighting in the wardroom or something else; the Rose Combat Division insignia mounted on the nearby bulkhead seemed to be a bit brighter.

Excusing himself from the table Admiral Long asked Captain Hollister to join him privately in his Flag Cabin.

Entering the cabin and sitting at his desk, he had Sammy take a seat, "Ok Sammy something is on your mind. Spit it out," as Sammy appeared to squirm; "John why did you really have Mingmei join the Rose Combat Division?"

Smiling, John replied; "Because Sammy, I needed a liaison with China and she did fit the bill," Sammy was not satisfied; "John I know you better. What's the real reason? Teresa told me about Operation Locked Lips redux in your office. Mingmei locked on to you tighter than superglue. Is it because of the feelings you have for her?"

John sat back in his chair, "Sammy, you are getting out of line; the relationship that I may have had with Mingmei did not affect my decision to accept her as part of Task Group Rose," Captain Hollister stood up and walked to the blank video screen, "Then pray tell admiral just what did affect your decision?"

Picking up a pen and doodling on a pad of paper, "To be honest it was Ambassador Chester. It was his idea that we get the Chinese onboard. I did not need them as enemies and neither did you. He had already met Mingmei at a diplomatic function and he knew her background and that well we had been a "couple" so to speak."

Sammy looked flabbergasted, "Chester got you two back together? Does Admiral Guthrie know about this?" Admiral Long stood up and walked to the door, "Yes he does. Is he happy about it? I do not know, but Alex gave the final stamp of approval."

Motioning for Captain Hollister to follow Admiral Long went out the door, "For better or for worse I and Mingmei will have a working relationship. Lets leave it at that for now ok?" Captain Hollister still unsure if the arraignment would work could say nothing further. It was the roar of laughter from the wardroom as the Rose Combat Division listened to Mingmei as she told her version of Operation Locked Lips on the high seas, Captain Hollister and Admiral Long pausing outside both smiling at an embarrassing memory that no one had any idea the lasting impact it would have, and that it would one day bring two countries together for the common good.

Sunday, April 25th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1600 hours –

Admiral Long and Rear Admiral Ling with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg had returned to Tokyo late Saturday evening after airlifting the injured Japanese fishermen to Niigata for further medical treatment. Admiral Long had mused that Charlie One was fine for short hops but cross country flights left a lot to be desired.

Doctor Cynthia Long had joined both Admirals for dinner since Iris was still onboard the Wisconsin, "John, since it will be another week before Wisconsin returns what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Admiral John Long pondering that strange question, "Nothing but the usual office work; I have some meetings next week that I have to attend to. Why do you ask?"

Doctor Long smiled, "Well perhaps you should take a breather. Let Captain Orkney handle the trivial meetings. He is after all your Chief of Staff." Admiral Long detecting the handy work of a certain Captain, "Cynthia the meetings are not trivial. Besides I am rather interested in Professor Walters's findings. I want to do so reviews of the subject matter."

Doctor Long had not wanted to hear that response stood and glowered at her brother and her angelic features turned devilish, "Well it just so happens that you have some leave time on the books and per Doctor Nicholas Seagram you are hereby directed to take said leave," with that Cynthia picked up a manila envelope and placed it on the table.

Opening the envelope, Admiral Long noted a set of vehicle keys and the reservations that had been placed for an inn near Mount Fuji, "So Cynthia when are you and I supposed to leave?"

Cynthia did not look amused, "John if you are thinking that I am going with you; you had better think again. The other reservation is for Mingmei, and that is final. Both of you get packed. Oh by the way, Teresa is not driving you are. Take good care of the Land Cruiser it's your new personal vehicle by the way."

Monday, April 26th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours –

Commander Kaede Fujieda was a bit surprised as everyone else when Captain Frank Orkney appeared on the video screen instead of Admiral John Long. Going through the briefing and finishing the report, it as Maria Tachibana who finally asked where the admiral was. Captain Orkney with some amusement in his voice, "Well Maria he happens to be on leave at the moment with Rear Admiral Ling." Captain Orkney thinking he had lost audio from the Wisconsin, "Hello Wisconsin are you still there?" as Sammy started to laugh.

Captain Hollister looking around at the shocked faces, "Yes Frank we are still here. It seems the answer was a bit of a shock," as Kanna added her own comment; "Well the Chief needs the rest, besides she will look after him;" Which promptly got her two elbows from opposite sides from Sakura Shinguji and Sumire Kanzaki.

Commander Oogami rather curious asked, "Captain by chance do you know where Admiral Long and Rear Admiral Ling have gone?" as Kanna had grabbed the offending hands and was arm wrestling both Sakura and Sumire at the same time against their wills; Captain Orkney replied, "Yes Ichiro, they have gone to Mount Fuji and will be staying at an inn there for the week. The admiral will be back next Monday afternoon so he will not be on the pier when the Wisconsin returns."

Monday, April 26th, 2010 – Mt. Fuji – 1300 hours –

The Toyota Land Cruiser was not the ordinary civilian vehicle it appeared to be. Fitted with a custom made heavy duty brush guard and winch on the front and lens guards with a reinforced bumper guard and winch on the rear, the vehicle had been heavily modified including the suspension and engine. The surprise snow fall had at times been heavy, but the aggressive Yokohama mud and snow tires pulled the vehicle through the rising terrain.

Deciding to take the side roads, Admiral Long and Rear Admiral Ling took in the beauty of the country. Mount Fuji on the left side of the vehicle rising to little over 12,000 feet in height, its snow capped top obscured by the low hanging clouds was only partially visible. Mingmei noted that the region had numerous temples as it was considered sacred ground by many Japanese. John approaching the entrance of the small mountain inn was preparing to turn into it when he noted that there was a temple located across the road.

It was the markers at the temple entrance that had caught his attention, "Mingmei, take a look at the temple entrance to the right. The boulders are rather interesting."

Admiral Long stopped the vehicle and got out taking with him a window scrapper and snow brush with him. Approaching the large boulders and lightly brushing the covering of snow away, he uncovered the inscriptions.

Waving at Mingmei to join him, Admiral Long stood back and when she had joined him, "Mingmei you once said to me that fate can be fickle. I sometimes wonder if fate has a sense of humor too," as Mingmei taking in the inscriptions seemed to nod; "John you may be correct. How high are the odds of finding these here at such a place? The good intentions of your friends to get us away from work only serves to create more for us."

Admiral Long noting the time, "We will come back after we check in. This so called vacation could really turn out interesting," as they both returned to the Land Cruiser and drove into the inn.

Monday, April 26th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1600 hours –

Commander Yuichi Kayama was with Professor Lenny Walters on the research floor of the Task Group Rose Headquarters when the phone call came in from Admiral Long reporting the odd discovery at Mount Fujii.

An interesting aspect of the inscriptions was that before the 5th century, the Japanese language had solely been a spoken language and not a written language. It was during the 5th century that the Chinese writing system had been introduced. The exact origins of the Japanese language is still unknown but may be related to the Altaic languages of central Asia and of Korea.

Linguists had also found similarities between Japanese and the Austronesian languages of the South Pacific. Professor Walters with the copy of a manuscript obtained in Beijing was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Professor Walters after conferring with linguists at the University of Tokyo had come to the conclusion that the inscriptions were related to an ancient Japanese language called Ainu. That language now virtually extinct both in spoken form and in writings had been found on the manuscript in Beijing, the language itself was inflective and nearly musical when spoken. It was the base language that had been used by ancient mystics during their chants.

Friday, April 29th, 2010 – Mount Fuji – 1100 hours –

John and Mingmei both were dressed in extreme cold weather gear. Using the inn as a base of operations the pair had visited numerous shrines and temples that lay scattered about Mount Fujii. From the simple to the grandiose, the shrines that had been visited were dedicated to the various forms of Shinto and Buddhism.

Japan is primarily a secular society. Shinto being native and Buddhism arriving in the 6th century by way of China and Korea; each religion had its own unique aspects. Shinto roughly translated meant "the Way of the Gods" and dates to prehistory. Unlike other religious bodies; Shinto has no organized body of teachings, no recognized historical founder and no moral code. The first mention of Shinto appeared in the year 720 in the Nihon shoki which was Japan's earliest historical chronicle. Shinto focuses on the worship of nature, ancestors and a pantheon of kami, sacred spirits or gods that personify aspects of the natural world. The Shinto religion had been for a time the official religion of Japan from 1868 to 1945 when it was state supported. However after the Japanese defeat in 1945, the occupation government had separated it from state support.

Admiral John Long and Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying stood before a Shinto shrine, located on the northern face of Mount Fuji. The weather throughout the week had been anything but pleasant. Getting to this shrine had taxed the Land Cruiser to its limits even with snow chains it had been difficult. The monks seeing the unexpected visitors had patiently cleared a path in the snow for them to walk in.

This shrine had been established in 1870 and dedicated to Shinto; it would in the summer be visited by worshippers. In the winter time, visitation fell off that the monks living there would depend on the generosity of residents living nearby. Admiral Long having offered a considerable offering to the shrine had with Mingmei examined the central point of the shrine, "Mingmei the lacking feature is the outer ring of the seal. This is demonic seal is rather incomplete."

Mingmei noting the age of the shrine, "Perhaps at one time outer seals were removed?" as Admiral Long turned to speak with their escort the unmistakable sound of a high velocity bullet whizzed by.

John grabbing the monk and pulling him down as Mingmei too hit the ground they both looked around for the shooter.

"Now what in the hell," mused Admiral Long as he and the monk with Mingmei crawled in the snow to the only source of cover which was the large granite boulder.

Mingmei taking in the terrain, "The shooter is rather well camouflaged. Finding the attacker will be difficult John," as another round slammed into the boulder; "Admiral Long removed his backpack.

"Yes it is going to be a pain to find him or her, but I did pack the P-90's. Get them ready while I make a phone call. We are going to need some help."

Friday, April 29th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1145 hours –

Commander Kaede Fujieda listened to the communications being relayed from Tokyo the sound of weapons fire in the background, "Sammy, we are taking sniper fire from an unknown hostile. I, Mingmei and a monk are pinned down at a Shinto shrine on the northern face of Mount Fuji. Launch the Rose Combat Division and send them here," as more weapons fire erupted; "Staff Sergeant Bloomberg has a strike team from the Japanese Defense Forces enroute with her but even by helicopter it is going to be dicey because of the weather we have here. You have my GPS coordinates from the cell phone. Send them to my position. Kaede instruct them to minimize firing weapons. This area is very sacred and I do not want to upset the locals anymore than I have to."

The USS Wisconsin and her escorts were back on the Pacific side of Japan which was fortunate. The Rose Combat Division launched and headed inland towards Mount Fuji, the sight of the Rose Combat Division thundering overhead brought traffic along the Tomei Expressway to a near standstill as the division climbed for altitude the roar of their jetpacks reverberating throughout the City of Fuji.

Friday, April 29th, 2010 – Mount Fuji – 1230 hours –

The sniper had been patient bidding his time. His handlers had been very explicit. Ensure that Admiral Long and his companion would not leave Mount Fuji alive. He had been given intelligence pertaining to where the two admirals were to be staying. The Amazonian like protector for Admiral Long was not going to be with them.

Following them had been rather easy, but finding the opportunity to set the ambush had taken time. When Admiral Long headed to the particular shrine that they were now at; the sniper thanked the gods and set about to completing his assignment.

After setting out cross country on skies, the sniper had setup his initial position well before John and Mingmei had arrived at the shrine. He had watched in amusement as the admirals negotiated the snow covered roadway the deep snow hindering their movement.

He had decided to wait for them to leave the Land Cruiser as it was heavily protected against weapons fire. The open area of the shrine would be a perfect killing ground. The sniper, who had fired the single round at Admiral Long, was disconcerted to see the round miss by mere inches.

Both admirals were pinned down with the monk and as he shifted his position to take a better shot; it became evident that the two admirals were making use of their only cover, and there was the matter of them being well armed. Admiral Long's penchant for carrying weapons extended even to when he was supposedly on vacation. The sniper had been on the receiving end of several volleys and had been splattered by the snow thrown up by the near misses.

The sound of jet aircraft was initially ignored by the sniper, as he took aim on the female companion of the admiral. The sniper fired but something obstructed his view of the target, and it was Sakura Shinguji's Koubu coming to a rest in the direct line of fire.

The unmistakable clang of a bullet striking steel reverberated around the shrine, "Nice timing Sakura;" as the admiral keyed the portable radio. Maria Tachibana coming to a near hover spotted their adversary and landed to the rear of the sniper.

The arrival of the Rose Combat Division surprised the sniper who felt the thump of Maria's Koubu as it landed hard to his rear. Spinning around he fired as the hatch opened on Maria's Koubu. The bullet missed Maria as she tumbled out of the pilot cabin into the snow, but Maria did not miss when she fired.

Kanna landing next to Sakura, jumped out and joined Admiral Long and Rear Admiral Ying as the monk resting between them seemed to be unconcerned with the chaotic events, "Chief are you ok?" as the remaining Rose Combat Division members landed.

Fifteen minutes later, Seahawk Charlie One accompanied by two Japanese Defense Force helicopters thundered into shrine and the assault teams disembarked. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg with Commander Kayama approached both admirals. Commander Kayama directed the perimeter to be secured and searched and turned to Admiral Long, "Sir have you or Rear Admiral Ying been injured?"

Shaking his head no Admiral Long replied, "Thankfully not Commander. Another few minutes and we would have been making another rotation of that boulder," as Staff Sergeant Bloomberg took in what had nearly become a kill zone, "Admiral it appears the sniper was rather persistent. Did you have any indication that you were being followed?"

Mingmei who had been approached by Maria Tachibana carrying the sniper rifle interrupted, "No Sergeant neither I or Admiral Long was aware that we were being followed. The assassin who ever he was had been a professional. This weapon is custom built with no markings."

Admiral Long viewing the weapon sighed, "Someone somewhere is getting nervous. Until we started focusing on the demonic seals; there had been little in the way of problems. Now we have people coming out of the woodwork trying to take pot shots at us."

Directing Commander Kayama to turn over the scene to Japanese authorities, John and Mingmei prepared to leave. When asked by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg if he wanted her to drive him back to Tokyo, Admiral Long shook his head no but asked for spare P-90 magazines as both had only half a magazine apiece left, "Teresa; I drove here and I am driving back. I and Mingmei are going to go pack and drive back tonight. Tell Captain Orkney to expect us this evening."

Turning to Commander Oogami, "Ichiro once things are done here; go ahead and return to Tokyo. I'll have Commander Fujieda flown in from the Wisconsin. The Rose Combat Division needs to have a serious planning session."

Saturday, May 1st, 2010 – Tokyo – 1700 hours –

The USS Wisconsin had returned early to Tokyo, arriving just before 1100 hours. Admiral Long and Rear Admiral Ying were preoccupied with the findings of Professor Walters. The matter of the circular formations of the demonic seals had not been lost on anyone. The outer seals represented the mystics themselves; the boulders numbering no greater and no less than eight at any of the seals were themselves the harmonizing components.

The chants based on the ancient language Ainu had been passed from generation to generation over the centuries to the current spiritual chants utilized by the Dream Division. What writings did exist was limited and the mystics of the Dream Division had learned the chants by sheer memorization with little need for written records till this point.

Directing Kasumi Fujii to have a mystic to inscribe if possible a sample of a chant in writing shocked John when the mystic having completed a protective power chant had transcribed it utilizing the now familiar inscriptions found on several of the demonic seals.

Turning to Professor Walters, "Lenny I think you need to have an urgent chat with our Dream Division. We have some experts sitting right in our midst." The linguists from the University of Tokyo had also taken note and were conferring with Fujii as well.

The matter of the sniper attack at Mount Fuji had come up with little information about the sniper himself. The sniper, male age estimated in his mid-30's his physical condition superb except for the bullet wound in the center of his forehead courtesy of Maria Tachibana was of European decent. The finger prints taken of the sniper had been faxed to the FBI in Washington D.C., but there had been no hits. The prints were being forward to various intelligence agencies in hopes of getting some identification. His photo also was being circulated.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg had followed his ski tracks back to a rented Nissan Pathfinder. The vehicle now being examined at Tokyo Police headquarters by Inspector Mitsuru Hongo and a field agent from the FBI assigned to the US Embassy had so far elicited few clues.

The weapon utilized was of unknown manufacture. Chambered for the Weatherby .460 caliber round, the bullet a massive 500 grain monster came out of the muzzle at a whooping 2600 feet per second with a 7504 foot pounds of force. The sniper had misjudged the distance which had been 250 yards for the first shot. Had it been dead on at 200 hundred, Admiral Long might have been killed.

Eyeing the weapon laying on the table in front of Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, Admiral Long stood up and walked to it.

Hefting the piece, Admiral Long was a bit surprised by the light weight and balance of the weapon, "Teresa were all the components and accessories gathered for this weapon?" as he pulled the bolt action back; "Yes Admiral they were. I have those locked in the armory."

Turning to Rear Admiral Ying, "Mingmei start coordinating the activities of the linguists, and the Dream Division; I am going to be at the firing range; to do a closer examination of this weapon."

Motioning to Commander Kaede Fujieda with Lieutenant Commanders Oogami and Tachibana to follow him, they with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg headed to the underground firing range.

Rear Admiral Ying approached Kasumi Fujii, "Kasumi in regards to the chants of the Dream Division; how many have been recorded in either written form or by electronic recordings?" as Mingmei pondered the chant inscription still being projected on the display screen.

Kasumi replied, "Only a few recordings were made, but that was in 1927. We have no current recordings or written records of the actual chants." Rear Admiral Ying not showing her surprise directed that such a program be undertaken immediately.

After arriving at the shooting range, Admiral Long setup on the 500 yard rifle range and then called the USS Wisconsin and requested that the Master Chief Gunners Mate report to the range. Master Chief Isaiah Webber arrives as requested and he goes through the weapon, giving in very technical terms its composition and its overall craftsmanship, "Admiral the piece is of an interesting construction. The block and bolt are of two different lathed pieces of titanium, each done independently of each other. Titanium is a bear to work with and it requires precision when being worked. One mistake during the manufacturing process and you will have a pile of scrap titanium."

Master Chief Webber continued, "The barrel is left hand with 1 in 10 inch twist, the manufacture is Krieger. Originally manufactured in a 32 inch length and made of chrome steel moly, it was powder coated with titanium nitrate. Professionally modified for breakdown and for the addition of the suppressor the barrel is now 28 inches in length. The butt is of carbon fiber, fitted with an advanced jell based shoulder pad to absorb the recoil of the weapon. Frankly Admiral, if the sniper had dialed in the distance correctly and taken the wind into account you would have been killed outright. The shear energy of that bullet would have been over 5,000 foot pounds at time of impact."

Admiral Long asking Master Chief Webber to write up his findings thanked him for his assistance and then dismissed the Master Chief so he could return to his regular duties.

John picked up several shells and loaded the weapon. With an internal capacity of 10 rounds even when fully loaded was well balanced and light weight.

Setting the target at 200 yards, the admiral donned eye protectors and hearing protection, then began firing. After two shots and adjusting the scope the admiral fired the remaining rounds with ease, the floating bolt smoothly chambering and then ejecting the spent rounds; his total firing time had been ten seconds and he had blown out the center circle.

After clearing the weapon and setting it on a nearby work bench Admiral Long leaned back against firing lane partition, "Ok folks we had a professional who fortunately had a minor screw up and it gave I and Mingmei a second chance. I have doubts that next time we will be as fortunate. Maria you got damn lucky taking him out the way you did, I understand part of the upper right corner of your pilot seat is missing. Ichiro, Kaede and Maria, what I am about to say I do not like the least bit; but we are dealing with an unknown entity who has apparently become uncomfortable with the information that we now have."

Commander Fujieda replied, "Admiral could there have been some relation to the sniper attack at Okinawa and the sniper at Mount Fuji? Perhaps we overlooked something at the time." Admiral Long shifted position, "Kaede I gave that some considerable thought and spoke with Inspector Hongo on the way back to Tokyo. The young girl involved in the shooting had never traveled extensively. Kara Surnichia only known travel itineraries had been to main island of Japan and several of the lesser islands; but no overseas trips had been noted. Inspector Hongo is highly doubtful that she is or was part of any planned attack. She is by the way still in Yokohama being treated so her whereabouts have been accounted for."

Removing the shooting glasses Admiral Long addressed the group as a whole, "For the time being I want a higher emphasis placed on personal security for everyone. Side arms are authorized for concealed carry for those who have been issued side arms previously. Maria get the division down here on the range and have them brush up on weapons handling and conduct defensive and offensive firing exercises. Commander Oogami you may have noticed that the divisions' new equipment has arrived. I want it thoroughly shaken down and tweaked for full operational readiness by Monday at 0700 hours. The Rose Combat Division original mission was to engage Sea Wraiths, it now has another mission; hunting for who ever is responsible for the attack. Who ever is responsible can only be considered one thing and that they are terrorists."

To be Continued...


	6. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch6

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 6

Sunday, May 2nd, 2010 – Tokyo – 1500 hours –

The private line of Admiral John Long rang and was briefly answered by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg who handed the phone to Admiral John Long. The caller was Ledford Morgan in Los Angles, California, "John, I got the e-mail specifications and photos of the weapon that you have. According to my contacts at Weatherby, the Krieger barrel was a custom job and shipped after the usual testing to a dealer in Johannesburg, South Africa over three years ago. When it left their manufacturing facility in England it was a 32 inch solid one piece barrel. The modifications for the breakdown were not done at their facility."

Leaning back in his chair Admiral Long pondered the Africa connection, "Ledford what about the dealer there in Johannesburg, South Africa. What do their records indicate transpired with the barrel?" as the admiral jotted some notes down, "John it gets kind of bizarre at this point. The dealer who had a store front operation all very legal and what not turned up dead in February of this year inside what was left of the business. It was reportedly a gun powder handling accident and it was a whooper of a boo-boo."

Jotting down that piece of information, John replied "Just what kind of boo-boo was it Ledford? Are you thinking it was not an accident?" as the sound of papers being shuffled filtered over the phone, "That is what a friend of mine is saying John. The explosion pretty much leveled the entire building and collapsed it into the subbasement. It took them four days to dig him out. The autopsy was inconclusive as well."

Looking up at Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, "Ledford what about the transaction records? Were any located?" Ledford reviewing the incident report, "All computerized no paper. Though my friend has stated that they recovered all the computers from the building that they could find, they have not examined them. They are in law enforcement custody. He does not know the condition of the hard drives."

Now with a grin Admiral Long replied, "Ledford, can you give my telephone number to your friend and have him call me. I will gladly accept the charges. I really need to talk with him now."

Ledford agreed to call his Africa contact and make the request for Admiral Long. Standing up and walking to the window and watching the Rose Combat Division as they put their new equipment through the paces, John absorbed the information that he had just received. The only thing going for them was the unusual barrel configuration a left hand twist instead of the more common right hand. The caliber was another; the massive .460 was a big game round.

The power of the round evident from the dent in Sakura's old Koubu right support leg as it impacted and rocked the Koubu. Mingmei had been crouching at about where the trajectory of the bullet would have taken it had Sakura not placed herself in the line of fire. It would have hit Rear Admiral Ying squarely in her face.

Tuesday, May 4th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

The Dream Division had been busy with having their incantations and chants recorded. A well equipped but mobile recording studio had been brought to the Task Group Rose Base on early Monday morning. Transcribing the incantations and chants was an entirely different matter, as Rear Admiral Ying soon found out.

By Monday evening even with the help of linguists from the University of Tokyo, the transcribing operation had only completed less than 20 percent of the written record and it had become painfully obvious that for some of the incantations that there was no way to put to proper words some of the chants themselves.

Admiral Long had been in communication with the Johannesburg Police Department and with some help from the FBI field agent in Johannesburg he had arraigned for the computers to be shipped to Tokyo for examination. A United States Air Force C-141 Starlifter was enroute to Tokyo and would be arriving later Tuesday evening with the damaged computers.

The new Koubus and Eisenkleids had come on line as scheduled and were fully operational. The members of the Rose Combat Division who had been issued side arms previously had been put through a rigorous training regime by Lt. Commander Maria Tachibana.

Professor Walters stood to give his report, "Admiral, during the discovery phase of the demonic seals; we of course concluded that the language utilized was an early Japanese language called Ainu. Finding someone who is familiar with the language did prove difficult but we have located a native speaker. She is a Shinto Priestess."

Admiral Long taking notes looked up, "Where is she at Lenny?" The Professor walked to the electronic wall map and tapped it then moved his finger to the northern end of Japan, "Admiral, she is living on Rebunto Island near the village of Rebun. Because of her age she prefers not to travel. I would like to travel there to speak with her. Perhaps she can provide a means of transcribing some of the more difficult incantations."

Tapping his notepad Admiral Long replied, "Ok Lenny you have clearance for the trip, but take Commander Kayama with you and a full security team. Commander Kayama coordinate transportation to the island with the Japanese Defense Force, I want them to assist with the security. As it is we are stretching ourselves thin, is that understood?"

Commander Kayama acknowledged the orders and as he stood to leave Rear Admiral Ying interrupted; "Admiral Long, I would like to accompany the Commander and the Professor on the journey. I would like to listen first hand to a native Ainu speaker."

Admiral Long acknowledged her request and they departed the briefing to begin preparations.

Admiral Long looking about the briefing room, "Ok if there is not anything else everyone is dismissed, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg lets get ready to go to the US Embassy. I need to have a chat with the ambassador that can not be done over the phone."

Wednesday, May 5th, 2010 – Rebunto Island – 1000 hours –

Rear Admiral Ying and her party arrived on Rebunto Island shortly before 0900 hours by helicopter. The islands roads necessitated the use of small four wheel drive Suzuki's to get to the shrine which was located on the northern end of the island.

The Priestess, Akiko Kato was 105 years old. Attired in a simple but elegant kimono the priestess welcomed her visitors from her wheel chair which was being pushed by two young women.

After entering the reception area of the shrine and giving an offering, Rear Admiral Ying explained why they had come. Professor Walters requested permission to record the interview and the elderly priestess granted the request.

For Priestess Kato it brought back memories of a distant past when she was but 20 years old. As a mystic she had been much sought after for her skills and her ability to train other young women to become a mystic like herself.

It was the surprising revelation that was made by Priestess Kato that she had been heavily involved with the selection and training of the Imperial Flower Dream Division. Rear Admiral Ying produced a rooster of the Dream Division and Priestess Kato smiled as she went down the list, recalling each of the young women's abilities. When asked by Mingmei as to how she helped them visualize the chants and incantations; Priestess Kato gave a nod to one of her young assistants, "Please retrieve the scrolls and bring them to me."

The young woman returned with a rose wood chest, its wood reflecting the light almost glowing. Setting the chest down, the young woman carefully set the top aside and removed a scroll from its storage slot and reverently handed it to the priestess.

Priestess Kato spoke, "Mingmei these scrolls are the only surviving writings of the Ainu language. I have completed my instruction to my assistants who are both fluent in what you seek. My remaining time here is short which is why these two young women are here now. I entrust the scrolls and the young women to the care of Admiral John Long. You and John will find benefits from my gift, please use them to the utmost. May the gods be with you all."

As if on cue, three monks silently appeared and approached the priestess. One on either side of the wheel chair and the third monk to push, the priestess departed the reception building without further word.

The two young women kneeling as the priestess left then stood and bowed toward Rear Admiral Ying and speaking as one, "We will return to Tokyo with you. It is as she wishes."

Professor Walters who was flummoxed, "Admiral Ying should we not ask her to at least give us a sample of her language?" as the priestess with the three monks disappeared from view, Rear Admiral Ying replied, "No Lenny we shall not, we have two very young priestesses who are versed in what we seek and who's care had been entrusted to us as well as the scrolls. Priestess Kato has somehow seen this current event that has now passed. She has likely seen future events as well. It is her final wish that I will grant."

Commander Kayama stood and watched as the scroll was placed back within the chest. Wanting to help carry the chest, he knelt to pick it up off the floor. He could not even budge it. Rear Admiral Ying taking note of the attempt asked both of the priestesses instead to carry which they did.

Both the young women being identical twins, one named Maya and the other Ai spoke as one, "Only the chosen can only carry the scrolls. Any others will fail." Professor Walters's video taped the procession as they left the shrine, the ubiquitous sight of two mystics, their hands placed on top of the chest as it seemed to float between them to exit would leave a lasting impression on all who were there.

Thursday, May 6th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0700 hours –

Captain Frank Orkney stood on the landing deck of Task Group Rose Base awaiting the arrival of Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying and her traveling party. It was the phone call from Mingmei advising that Priestess Kato had passed away from natural causes shortly after their meeting that had even surprised Admiral Long.

Mingmei had further stated that two priestesses who had been her apprentices were now in her custody and that she had followed the last wishes of the elderly priestess that her apprentices were to be put in the care of Admiral John Long.

Captain Orkney mulled the addition of the mystic priestesses, their apparent powers enormous yet not fully understood. He turned his attention back to the present when the Japanese Defense Force Seahawk flared for a landing. Commander Kayama disembarked then assisted the priestesses. It was the chest that caught the attention of the captain. Both young priestesses placed their hands on top of the rose wood chest and it seemed to lift and then hover between the two women. Approaching the captain both greeted him by name and bowed, stating that they were ready to serve Master Long and to please take them to him.

Thursday, May 6th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1500 hours –

Admiral Long had been called by many titles in his Navy career, but being called master had not been one of them. The priestesses when escorted to his office by Captain Orkney had bowed deeply and then addressing him as master calmly assumed sitting positions on either side of his desk. The rose wood chest containing the scrolls had been set to rest at the front of his desk.

John had tried to explain to both that he was not their direct master, but it did little even stir them from their resting positions. When it came time for the morning briefing, Admiral Long discovered that both would assume a position on either side of him when he stood to walk to where ever he was going and where ever he stopped, the young women would assume the resting positions again on either side of him. It had made for an uneasy day for the admiral.

Commander Kaede Fujieda and Rear Admiral Mingmei Ying had done their best to explain to both that Admiral Long was not their direct master, but instead someone that they would report to. Kasumi Fujii had finally reasoned with both young priestesses that their fellow mystics also viewed "Master" Long as their leader but one who would give then direct orders when needed through his apprentices.

When they asked who was to protect their master from harm, Kasumi explained that the master's guardian was always close-by and if assistance was needed she would summon the apprentices of the master. Satisfied at the answers, the priestesses were escorted by Kasumi to their living quarters to be given further instructions.

Still in his office at the front of his desk, the rose wood chest sat. Admiral Long had been forewarned of its protective abilities by Commander Kayama who had stated that the priestesses were apparently the only ones who could even move it. Professor Walters who had been curious about the scrolls had tried to remove the top and found it would not even budge, as Admiral Long watched in amusement as Professor Walters turned red from exertion from his efforts.

During the afternoon round of meetings in his office, the chest had become a nuance as department heads had to maneuver their way around it. Admiral Long finally fed up with it being in the way had forgotten Commander Kayama's warning. Walking around the desk, Admiral Long effortlessly picked it up and carried it to a nearby table to get it out of his way, which was witnessed by both Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Professor Walters standing in the outer office.

John returning to his desk, turned to see Professor Walters trying yet again to remove the lid and then try to pick it up as well. Lenny having been bested, "John, they must have hexed me. I can not even budge it! What gives?" Shrugging his shoulders, "Lenny for what it is worth, leave it alone for the time being. We are dealing with an unknown power and to be blunt stop messing with that thing before you get hurt. I'll have the priestesses help you later. Let them get settled first."

Lieutenant Commander Sally Sears, the JAG officer for Task Group Rose sat before the admiral reviewing the legal issues surrounding Priestesses Maya Ikura and Ai Ikura. Both identical twins, age of 16 were as far as anyone was concerned the legal responsibility of Task Group Rose. Their respective backgrounds were no mystery. Both were orphans having been taken in by the late Shinto Priestess Akiko Kato when both were just six months of age.

Shinto Priestess Akiko Kato's last will and testament had directly named Admiral John Long as their legal guardian, the date listed on the Will had been the most troubling for Commander Sears. The date of March 3rd, 2007, that even dumbfounded the admiral. John had never had met the late priestesses nor had any conversations with her.

Had her ability as a seer, been that strong to be able to foretell future events that she would put it to words in her Will? Commander Sears had verified that the Will on file in Tokyo matched the one that had been sent by the Japanese attorney from Rebunto Island.

While both were discussing the legal implications, Admiral Long who been writing some notes felt suddenly that neither he nor the Commander were alone any longer and looked up in astonishment.

Priestesses Maya Ikura and Ai Ikura, were standing on either side of Commander Sears, the door to the outer office had not at any time opened. Pressing the intercom button and calling Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, "Teresa did you by chance let Maya and Ai into my office?" as Commander Sears herself bewildered looked to the left and right taking in the two priestesses, "Admiral, no one has passed my desk in the past 30 minutes except for Commander Sears. Is there a problem sir?"

Admiral Long replied, "Well not necessarily, but call Kasumi Fujii to find out if she is missing two priestesses. If so advise her to report to my office and then why don't you open the door to look in here. Maya and Ai are both in here with me now."

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg doing as ordered had called Kasumi who when asked sounded relieved because she had witnessed both young women vanish before her eyes at the same time. Teresa told Kasumi to come to the admiral's office immediately and then she opened the door and looked into the office.

Admiral Long directed Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to obtain three more chairs and to leave the door open for Kasumi who he could see jogging down the hallway headed to his office. Looking up at the two priestesses who appeared indifferent to the activity around them, Admiral Long directed that they both sit in the proffered chairs which they did.

With Kasumi Fujii arriving at his office, Admiral Long began to clarify what he expected from them conjointly. Not showing anger, but soothingly speaking he put into plain words that it was incorrect to emerge devoid of being announced. Maya who spoke first, "Was our transition ill-timed Master?" as Commander Sears blenched at those words, Admiral Long answered back; "Yes Maya. Your method of travel can be unnerving to personages unaccustomed to such comings and goings."

Kasumi interposed, "Maya, Ai. The Master had not envisioned your presence. Why did you appear when he did not ask?" To which Ai answered, "I and Maya inferred that the master required our attendance. If it was an oversight, we ask for forgiveness."

Admiral Long weighed his next statement, "As your principal, unless unequivocally by either an apprentice or by myself you are not to make use of the power that you displayed so recently to me and you are to follow the directions given unto you both by Kasumi Fujii or others as they are inferred. Is that understood?" Both priestesses stood and bowed, acknowledging Admiral Long's request.

Directing Kasumi to give them further instruction in regards to how he should be properly addressed, Admiral Long dismissed all three; and returned his attention back to Commander Sears.

Admiral Long turned to the Commander, "Sally, what ever you do please do not mention what you witnessed to anyone outside of Task Group Rose. I had assumed that only Iris Chateaubriand was capable of teleporting, now I can see that I was wrong on that belief." The commander regaining her composure replied, "Admiral with all due respect I doubt anyone would even accept the story as being true." Shaking his head in agreement, "Lets hope so Commander, it would be hard to explain to the Pentagon the need for establishing a Department of Paranormal Operations."

Friday, May 7th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1000 hours –

Interpol had come through with the identification of the sniper. Commander Kayama reported that the individual's whereabouts had been unknown for the past three years. How he had been able to enter Japan was open to theory but it was believed the sniper had likely been smuggled in by ship. To whom he had worked for was still unknown, even the apartment that the man had lived having been searched revealed little about him or who he had worked for. So far no one had claimed the body; which Commander Kayama doubted would be claimed.

The matter of the priestesses and the scrolls had topped everyone's interest. After being directed by Admiral Long to assist Professor Walters in his research, Maya and Ai were with him and several of the Dream Division to finish the interpretation of the chants and incantations. Maya and Ai had so far not put in another unannounced appearance, since being addressed by their master on the teleportation issue.

The computer hard drives were being examined forensically by experts to glean as much information as possible; but the data on the hard drives had been damaged and it would take time to unravel.

Friday, May 7th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1800 hours –

Michael had used many names in the past. When he had arrived in Japan, he had used Seth McKay and was a businessman from New York. He had been summoned to Japan to replace Franco who had met an ill-timed death.

Michael had reported that Priestess Kato's death after arriving on Rebunto Island only to find that Task Group Rose had already been to visit the now late priestess. The two apprentice priestesses; their training apparently complete had been placed in the care of the American Navy Admiral.

Michael had found that the security level for the support base of the Rose Combat Division was impressive. It would be difficult to infiltrate and would present too much risk. The Elders had admitted that their rush to judgment in deciding that the American Admiral should die had been had been fraught with many errors.

Observing the activities of the base had been difficult, as Michael soon learned. The nearby residents noting his presence at a coffee shop had openly approached him asking him of his business. He had found that to be a surprise and had deflected such questions by stating that he had been looking for a loft apartment in the area. The shop keeper had given him a real estate booklet to review.

Michael thanking the shopkeeper, once he was out of sight deposited the pamphlet into a trash receptacle and left the immediate area. Michael decided he would have to seek another venue for making observations.

Sunday, May 9th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

Professor Lenny Irvin Walters was in his office looking at the completed translations. The scrolls themselves not only contained the history of the Ainu language; but of the history of how and why the mystics had come into being. There had been references to a "Council" and then the word "Elders". The scrolls had told of an ancient battle played out nearly 9,000 years earlier which resulted in a battle between the "Council" and "Elders" with the mystics. The scrolls then referenced a later battle that took place less than 90 years earlier and it called that battle the Kouma War. It was those battles that the Imperial Flower Combat Division had participated in.

Who comprised the "Council" and the "Elders" was open to conjecture. The Council members had powers that could open demonic seals at their whim. Perhaps they had been responsible for what had occurred in March of 2007, if so reflected Professor Walters then these men and women who were members of the so called "Council" had committed acts of terrorism.

A bothersome issue was the Sea Wraiths. Why unleash the creatures born of the sea and not use the Kouma? It's true that unleashing such creatures on the seas could cause a disruption in small numbers, but over a large area their efforts would be miniscule. But if concentrated into one area the Sea Wraiths could become effective.

Professor Walters called Commander Kayama who came to his office to review his findings. Yuichi's memories of the encounters that had taken place in the 1920's were disturbing as they matched events chronicled in the scrolls. Commander Kayama notified Captain Frank Orkney of the intriguing puzzle that had been unraveled. Perhaps there were entities responsible that could be stopped before the terror grew larger.

To be Continued...


	7. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch7

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 7

Monday, May 10th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0500 hours –

Admiral John Long stood on the bare floor of the gym, dressed in a hakama. With a shinai in his hands he was practicing Kendo. Lt. Commander Kanna Kirishima working out lifting weights had observed the admiral's attacks against a dummy target. She had heard his kiai while entering the gym, the utterances a kind of controlled and personalized yell intended to provide courage and determination in the utterer while they would put forth fear and break the concentration of an opponent.

John was working off pent up frustrations. His morning run had done little for that, the ten kilometer run merely served to be a warm-up. Lt. Sakura Shinguji entering the gym stopped to observe the admiral's practice and during a brief pause had asked if he would like a sparring partner which he accepted.

Both opponents were in full protective gear, facing off with each other. Each had a shinai which was made of seasoned bamboo bound with wax cords. Sakura and John bowed to each other and then began the fight. Each yelling their attacks, the gym echoed with the sounds of the battle. Admiral Long was not holding back, neither was Sakura Shinguji. Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg watching from the sidelines with Kanna, at times winced when the strike and counter-strikes were launched.

Sakura had managed to land a kote to the left forearm of the admiral. Had the sword strike been real there would have been a serious injury. John having felt the strike and a bit angry for letting his defense down had returned a counter-strike by utilizing oshomen. That type of attack, a downward cut aimed at the center of the forehead had been successful. Had it not been for her protective gear, the attack would have likely injured Sakura regardless if the swords were real or not. Sakura herself rather angry launched a series of attacks that forced the admiral to go completely into defense mode.

Both Kanna and Teresa sensing things were getting out of hand, stepped in to stop the fight. Both opponents having been separated rested momentarily then resumed. Captain Frank Orkney walking in on the fight taking place, watched as both shinai shattered nearly at the same time as John and Sakura tried to find a weak spot within each other, the force of the attacks against each; well above of what should have been friendly sparring levels.

Frank himself called a halt to the match and approached Admiral Long and Lieutenant Shinguji, "Ok you two that is enough. The match is over. I believe that both of you have had enough practice for the morning."

Monday, May 10th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

Doctor Cynthia Long had been munching on a bagel at the Tokyo Seismology Institute when the monitoring system for the Bonin Island chain started reporting unusual activity. The island group which are volcanic and the site of a massive Sea Wraith emergence in late February had been a point of concern for Task Group Rose.

Newly upgraded, the seismic sensors reported a substantial and continuance period of activity. The seaquake was massive on the order of 8.0 on the Richter scale. Doctor Long issued a Tsunami alert as well as a Sea Wraith alert. Contacting Task Group Rose to inform the operations center of the activity, Doctor Long advises that aftershocks were continuing.

Admiral Long is in his office at 1100 hours when Commander Kayama brings a satellite photo of the area. What once had been open ocean now lay a new island nearly two kilometers in length and two kilometers in width. Nearly in the center of the island where there should have been no man made structures lay a stone structure which its composition did not match that of the island.

Monday, May 10th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1500 hours –

The briefing room was packed; the various video screens displayed the new island, located 130 miles north of Iwo Jima. The volcanic surface of the island bare of vegetation, the stone structure ominous in appearance; Admiral Long began the briefing.

"At about 0900 hours this morning Tokyo time, this island appeared 130 miles north of Iwo Jima. The size of the island is about two kilometers in length and two kilometers in width. Having spoken with Professor Niche Kereru of the Tokyo Seismology Institute, it is not all that unusual for islands to appear and then disappear. But the shear size of the island is unusual. There is also the matter of the stone structure on the island, which appears man made. Because of the structure on the island, Task Group Rose is going to investigate."

Admiral Long turned to Captain Sammy Hollister, "Sammy get the fires lit under the boilers. USS Wisconsin is sailing tomorrow morning," then Admiral Long turned to Commander Fujieda, "Kaede prepare the Rose Combat Division and Dream Division for deployment with the Wisconsin and have Fujii get the two priestesses, Maya and Ai ready to go with the Dream Division as well," and finishing up by addressing Captain Orkney, "Frank I am sailing with the Wisconsin. Move the staff onboard tonight. That is all dismissed."

Monday, May 10th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2200 hours –

Admiral John Long who was reading in his Flag Cabin was reviewing the mysterious council mentioned within the scrolls. The Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura were with him as was Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying. The translations completed during the weekend had been beneficial in several respects. The Elders who made up the council were apparently mystics themselves and descendents of mystics originally involved in the placement of demonic seals.

Speaking alternatively Maya and Ai stated that Priestess Kato had suspected involvement of this council when the Sea Wraiths had first appeared. The late Priestess had conveyed to them that the apparent tampering with numerous demonic seals had caused the wide spread events in 2007. Why the council had broken or tampered with the seals was unknown as Priestess Kato was unable to discover the truth on her own.

Rear Admiral Ying setting her tea cup on the table spoke, "John with this mysterious council we have entities with unknown agenda's meddling in a world that already has it share of troubles. If the meddling from this council is an active attempt to disrupt this regions economy such as China, Japan and other lesser countries. Then this would affect trade with Europe and the United States."

Admiral Long nodded, "Mingmei it would be a form of economic terrorism. Disrupt the movement of consumer goods whether it be food staples or oil to the basic necessities of life, the populaces begin to suffer and prices for the most basic of life's everyday needs begin to spiral out of control. I suspect that is why you and I were likely targeted at Mount Fuji. We hit a nerve with someone and it caused them to try to stop us from interfering further."

Turning to look at the display monitor, "The appearance of the island may have something to do with their activities. If this council wanted to get our attention they have certainly got it. Why they are being so daring is open to conjecture. Could there be infighting within the council? We can only get an answer when we identify someone who is on that council or associated with them."

Within the hanger bay of the Wisconsin, the Rose Division had gathered to run final checks on their equipment. A spare Eisenkleid and Koubu had been loaded onboard as well per Admiral Long's orders. Lieutenant Kohran Ri was running the final system checks on those machines when Commander Fujieda entered the hanger.

Kaede had heard of the sparring match between Admiral Long and Lieutenant Shinguji and from eyewitness accounts it had not remained a friendly sparring match for either opponent for long. Seeing that Sakura was off by herself, Kaede approached her, "Sakura is there something wrong?" as Sakura startled spun around defensively; "No commander there is nothing wrong. I was just thinking about something."

With trepidation, Commander Fujieda asked Sakura again; "Sakura there is something bothering you. Is it the sparring match between yourself and Admiral Long this morning?" The question seeming to strike a nerve with Sakura caused an appearance of anger in her features, "Yes Commander, it is. Why did Admiral Long suddenly become aggressive? He gave no indication that he was going to utilize full power strikes! I felt his behavior was uncalled for."

Kaede placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura I believe the admiral was expending pent up energy. I do believe he did apologize to you for being so rough. There a few within Task Group Rose that can match his skill level in kendo; you happen to be one that is his equal or better. Even Lachette admitted that the admiral has skills in certain fighting techniques that exceed even her skills. You must admit that the battle did stir some feelings within you."

Sakura reflected that the battle had indeed stirred feelings of lust. The lust of wanting to kill, Sakura had not experienced those emotions in months. But was there something else she was longing for?

Sakura turned to Kaede, "Kaede, I am perhaps wrong in my perception of his actions. Is it love that had blinded me?" Commander Fujieda not expecting such a reply, "Sakura, Admiral Long has never expected that. He is not one to seek it or to use it in deceptive fashion. It has to find him, not in a place of battle but in a place of peace. He does love everyone deeply, but will not use that to gain the trusts of one opposing him. He prefers to earn the respect in other ways, which he has done so adeptly.

Kaede continued, "Admiral Long has to balance not only his needs but the needs of those under his command. There are complex issues exceed even what we previously encountered. The demonic creatures themselves are different, the battleground which we fight can be on the land or the sea, but it nevertheless remains our mission to combat these demonic creatures where ever and when ever they are found. Do not let the misconception of certain emotions within blind you because in battle that can be fatal."

Tuesday, May 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1700 hours –

Steaming from Tokyo, the USS Wisconsin was at an ordered speed of 35 knots. Admiral Long had decided for the time being of not having destroyer escorts as the Wisconsin moving as fast as she was, would have been pushing the limits of even a gas turbine powered ship. Aircraft surveillance had been conducted of the new island, but little else had been revealed. Studying the latest photographs, he peered through a magnifying glass at the stone structure on the center of the island.

The stone was not native to the island, its composition likely that of granite, its coloring suggesting similar conformation to that of the demonic seals themselves. What did it encompass? Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying has an impression that Admiral Long was ill at ease with the structure and what it likely contained, "John is there something unsettling you?"

Admiral Long laying the photograph on his desk replied, "Yes Mingmei there is. The structure on the island, it is pretty much no doubt that it is not a natural feature. I went back through historical archives to see if there ever had been a reference made to the island itself. The British Admiralty did not even have a reference to an island at the position we are headed to."

Picking up his coffee cup, "I had the Pentagon pull all Naval charts of this area dating back to the 1920's and nothing was indicated as being in that position. Maya and Ai are of the acumen to believe that the Council of Elders as they are calling them is responsible for the appearance of the island and in any case; I believe them."

Setting the coffee cup down, Admiral Long picked up the message board, "Then there is the underground demonic seal in Mongolia. On or about the same time as the island appeared; the background glow emanating from the jade seal went dark."

Standing up the admiral placed the photographs back in the folder and placed them in the secure cabinet and locked it. Turning to Mingmei, "Mingmei, I really don't know why I am uneasy. I just have a gut feeling that's all."

Advising Rear Admiral Ying that he was headed to the Flag Bridge, Admiral Long headed topside. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg would later find him on the bridge wing in the star lit darkness unmoving, staring at the near invisible horizon completely lost in thought.

Wednesday, May 12th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0300 hours –

The Officer of the Deck had been informed by the Aft Lookout the Admiral Long was up and about and running the main deck. Glancing at the ships clock and noting the time the Officer of the Deck, discreetly called Captain Hollister and informed her of the admiral's current activity.

The full moon illuminating the deck of the Wisconsin provided more than enough light to run by. Admiral Long did not feel the need nor did he want a running partner, as he had set his own pace and it was lively. On his next orbit of the battleship, standing on the fantail were Captain Sammy Hollister, Captain Frank Orkney, Rear Admiral Mingmei Ying, Commander Kaede Fujieda and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg. It was 0415 hours.

None were dressed for workout or running and standing in such a way that there would be no avoiding them, Admiral John Long had to stop.

Sammy stepped forward and spoke, "Ok John, what the hell is going on with you? I have never seen you act in this way. Mingmei said something is gnawing at you."

With a frown Admiral Long replied, "Nothing that concerns you Sammy, or anyone else for that matter," as he glanced at his watch; "Besides what are all of you doing here on the fantail at 0415 in the morning?"

Captain Orkney replied, "The cause is you, John. It is rather unlike you to be up so early." Feeling like he was being shielded, "Frank, I appreciate the concerns however I am just working off some tension that's all."

Frank not buying into the statement, "Really then what else do you have planned for this morning? Another session with Sakura or hand to hand exercises with Kanna or perhaps someone else to work out your frustrations with? I've known you too long and I have only seen you do this kind of demanding workouts when preparing for combat. You have a lot of younger men and women onboard this ship to fight your battles for you. You are not alone in this and frankly you are starting to get under my skin."

Sighing Admiral Long replied, "Look all I wanted to do is run by myself, and I have not had that enjoyment of doing so since the incident at Mount Fuji. Maybe I have a little anxiety since that damn island appeared. But will all of you please stop being so overly protective. It is becoming annoying. Now if you will excuse me I have a several more laps to run, then I have a sparring match at 0530 with Kanna. Have a good morning." With that Admiral Long jogged off. Rear Admiral Ling mused aloud, "John can be so hard headed at times, but he may be correct. Perhaps we are being too protective."

Wednesday, May 12th, 2010 – Iwo Jima – 0600 hours –

Michael stood on the rear deck of the trawler as it sailed from Iwo Jima. He had observed the sailing of the American Battleship as it left Tokyo, in all likelihood the battleship would arrive by mid-afternoon on Thursday at the new island. Michael himself would arrive late this evening. The trawlers captain having loaded an inflatable runabout with an outboard motor would drop him near the island and then leave, not to return.

Michael must prepare the temple for its first visitors in nearly 8,000 years. There would be some difficult questions to be answered; but he looked forward to meeting Admiral John Long. The turmoil in the council had come to a head, and there had been blood spilled, as four new Elders had already been seated replacing those that caused such great rifts to take place.

Michael had become a messenger of the council. He was no longer to devise a way to harm or interfere with Task Group Rose but to aide instead, even if it meant his own death.

Wednesday, May 12th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1000 hours –

The large video screen in the briefing room was split into two views. The left side displayed one of the first images taken of the new island after it emergence from the sea. The right side displayed an image taken less than an hour before. With the exception of the stone structure which was observed on the island in the first photo, in the second there was vegetation. The surveillance aircraft had verified its position three times to ensure it was photographing the correct island. Still near the center of the island, stood the stone structure and it was adorned in tropical flowers.

Commander Kayama spoke, "The Island has apparently sprouted vegetation consistent with the tropics. Closer examination confirms that it is the same island that emerged from the Pacific two days ago. The growth of the vegetation would be considered mature and would be age of 50 to 100 years of age. Botanists in Tokyo say the only way to accurately determine the age is to obtain samples."

Admiral John Long took in the photograph; it had been one of several that had been rushed to him while he was sparring with Kanna on the aft exercise deck. The sparring at or near full power, the attacks had taxed both John and Kanna. Commander Fujieda and Rear Admiral Ying were closely observing the activity to ensure that nothing would get out of hand. Lt. Commander Maria Tachibana and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg had already been chosen to be the ones to step-in if the match had got out of control. There had been no incidents and each had congratulated the other before leaving to shower.

Professor Walters spoke next, "Admiral an ancient script referenced a temple far to the east and showed its then apparent location on map found with it in Beijing. At the time I had ignored that temple as it would have been in the current day Pacific Ocean. I regret the error as it is entirely my fault. The structure conforms to the dimensions of the temple ruins found in northern Mongolia."

Admiral Long replied, "Lenny, had we even attempted to locate it; I doubt the Ocean Plain would have even found it. I've seen the chart you mentioned and the temple position was not accurately drawn, only estimated. What is your theory on the demonic seal in Mongolia going dark? Did anyone begin to determine what was causing the jade to be emissive in the first place?"

Professor Walters stood and tapped a key to display a photo of the interior of the Mongolian demonic seal, "Every kind of test short of destructive testing to obtain a sample of the stone was undertaken. No radiation, heat or other form of light generating energy was detected. What ever was going on there is or was beyond our understanding."

A knock on the door interrupted the briefing, a radioman handed Captain Orkney a message printout and departed. Reading it briefly, Captain Orkney walked to Admiral Long and handed him the printout.

Glancing through it then setting it on the table, "Our Russian friends who have been monitoring the demonic seal found at Bret Chirpoyev have advised that it has gone cold. I suspect we will find that similar developments have taken place at the other locations as well. Professor Walters would you confirm my suspicions for the other sites, as we will assume the appearance of the island may have something to do with it."

Admiral Long noting that Lieutenant Kohran Ri had a report to make directed her to begin, "Admiral as you are aware we have the ability to monitor the spiritual energy onboard this ship. We have a slight problem and that is the current levels of certain individuals. With your permission I will display on screen." Granting the request, Admiral Long turned to the view screen; as Kohran continued. "Besides the members of the Rose Combat Division and the Dream Division which are monitored normally we have been observing the spiritual readings of yourself and Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura.

The individual readings exceed that of Iris and Sakura combined. I can not explain it to you directly but the monitoring devices onboard this ship picked up your energy readings two days ago which coincided with the emergence of the island. Furthermore they have been steadily increasing for all of us as we draw closer to the island. We have had to install dampeners in the measuring circuits specifically for you and the priestesses."

Rear Admiral Ying spoke, "Then that would likely explain the need for the admiral to increase his physical activity?" as the real time readings jumped yet again, Kohran replied; "Yes. He has to expend it in some fashion. The Priestesses are able to control theirs through other actions. It is Admiral Long's readings that are disturbing. He will need to continue his physical activities."

Musing aloud, Admiral Long replied "For some reason I am not looking forward to the next 36 hours" as he viewed the readings that had jumped ominously once again."

Wednesday, May 12th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1800 hours –

Admiral Long had completed his second run of the day and by his estimates having run another ten kilometers. Doctor Nicholas Seagram had taken Admiral Long's blood pressure and measured his heart rate after the run and noted that John's blood pressure and heart rate was in the normal range for a person who had been at extended rest. His running partners, Rear Admiral Ying and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg were at the other end of the spectrum. John had run both literally into the deck.

Heading to the aft workout deck, Admiral Long decided to workout on the punch bag. That physical workout lasted less than five minutes, when the Ever Last workout bag seemed to explode in a cloud of sand, showering everyone in a radius of 30 feet and sending the remnants of the bags contents blowing onto the fantail and the Wisconsin crew members gathered there. Captain Hollister having received a report of the incident found a rather dejected admiral sitting on a weight bench, flexing his hands.

Sitting next to Admiral Long, Captain Hollister took in the destroyed punching bag. "Well John you owe my Welfare and Recreation Department a new gym bag. How bad is it now?" as a crewman hurried by with a broom to sweep up the mess, John replied "Frankly I have never felt better, but I have managed to run into the deck my Chinese liaison officer and my Marine Staff Sergeant and I have barely broken a sweat doing it. I was doing practice strikes on the gym bag when I busted it open. Kanna herself had not been able to do that." Captain Hollister crossed her arms, "Well John then it would be best to avoid from this point any further physical contact with anyone on this ship. If you were to engage someone in a sparring match in all likelihood you would put them in sickbay, so as commanding officer of the USS Wisconsin, I hereby order you to cease such physical activity. Perhaps reading and relaxing with some reading material will help?"

Turning to look at Sammy Admiral Long replied, "I really hope so Sammy. I want to get this over with. What ever the hell is affecting me, the Priestesses and the Dream Division is tied to that island. Have Kaede put the Rose Division on alert, they are to take appropriate actions against me; if by chance something happens that I loose control of my faculties. You are ordered to use the strongest sedative that Doctor Seagram has, and pass that order along to Captain Orkney as well. Safety of this ship comes first." With that said Admiral Long stood and departed to his cabin.

To be Continued...


	8. Sakura Wars 21: Circle of Faith Ch8

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 8

Thursday, May 13th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours –

Captain Hollister suggestion of doing some reading had helped to a point, but even that failed to do anything to alleviate the need for some form of physical activity. Admiral Long finally resorted to meditation with the help of Princesses Maya and Ai Ikura.

Captain Hollister had ordered a UAV launched to scout the island and on its arrival it beamed back video of an even lusher island.

The coverage from vegetation was nearly 100 percent, except for a clearing to the north of the temple and what appeared to be a well worn path. During the orbit of the island, personnel in CIC watching the video feed observed an individual on the island. Standing in the center of the clearing, dressed in what appeared to be monks clothing stood a man and he was waving at the UAV.

Admiral Long tapped the keyboard and froze the image displayed on the screen, "Ok now we have an occupant on the island. How or when he got there we will likely get the answer from him when we arrive. The accelerated growth of vegetation on the island has pretty much confirmed that we are not dealing with your average landmass fresh from the ocean floor."

Turning to another display screen, "The spiritual readings of personnel on the Wisconsin have stabilized, thanks in part to the Dream Division and Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura. I might add that I am rather grateful as it has caused some unusual side effects in some of us."

Admiral Long turned to Professor Walters and nodded, "Admiral as requested I checked with monitoring personnel at the other known demonic seals and they report that all previous anomalies that had been noted such as elevated heat and altered air currents have ceased. All the events coincided with the appearance of the island."

Commander Kayama stood and walked to the keyboard and tapped a key bringing up a regional map of the Pacific, "In the three days since the appearance of this island the activity of Sea Wraiths have dropped to zero. The last Sea Wraith sighting was south of Okinawa which was three hours before the report of the islands arrival. That Sea Wraith was engaged and destroyed by the JDS Kongo. As for seismic events, they have been currently normal."

Thanking Commander Kayama, Admiral Long stood up "Based on current speed we will arrive at the island at around 1300 hours. Because we do not know the state of the waters surrounding the island, I am directing Captain Hollister to launch small boats to take soundings to chart the immediate area. Until we get a good idea of where the navigable waters are; the Wisconsin will stand clear at 5,000 yards."

Picking up a folder and opening it, "We will utilize helicopters to make landings on the island. The clearing to the north of what has been identified as a temple will be the landing area. The initial shore party will consist of the following personnel, Admiral John Long, Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying, Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura, Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg and no others. Seahawk Charlie-One will be designated transport aircraft with Charlie-Two as backup."

Noting that Captain Orkney was about to voice his dissent, "Sorry Frank it has to be. I want you here in case things go to hell in a hand basket. Commander Fujieda, once we are airborne you will have the Rose Combat Division go to alert status one. If we get any demonic creatures whether they be Sea Wraith or something else entirely putting in an appearance; you will engage and destroy them. Defense of the Wisconsin is primary.

Captain Hollister, you are to target the temple structure itself in the event I give you the order to fire. There is no further discussion of this matter, carry out your assigned duties. That is all, dismissed."

Thursday, May 13th, 2010 – Island Temple – 1400 hours –

Michael stood patiently waiting for the arrival of Admiral John Long. Michael knew that he had been seen by the unmanned aircraft as it passed repeatedly over the island. In the distance the American Navy Battleship stood off shore, on its stern Michael could see a helicopter lifting off and from its flight path that it was headed directly to the island.

Onboard Seahawk Charlie-One, Admiral Long scanned the approaching island. He directed the pilot Lieutenant Harris to circle the island before landing in the clearing. Rear Admiral Ying spotted the inflatable runabout which had been dragged onto the beach, pointing the craft out to Admiral Long who nodded. Admiral Long mused, "At least the man did not swim here."

Lieutenant Harris expertly flared the Seahawk into the clearing, which seemed made to order for a helicopter landing. Directed by Admiral Long to shut the aircraft down, Lieutenant Harris observed the approach of the unknown individual from the direction of the temple. Alerting the landing party, Harris intently watched but observed no indications that the individual was a threat.

Admiral Long disembarked once the main rotor had stopped turning. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg took a defensive position to the front of the aircraft observing the individual who had stop at the edge of the pathway. Assisting the Priestesses off the aircraft and then removing several containers of food and water and survival tents, the aircraft crewman reboarded the aircraft.

Rear Admiral Ying signaling that all was clear, Lieutenant Harris saluted both admirals and started the engines of Charlie-One. Lifting cleanly, Charlie-One headed back to the Wisconsin.

Satisfied that things were as safe as they were going to be, Admiral Long turned his attention to their greeter.

Michael bowed deeply, "Admiral John Long, welcome. If you like I will assist with carrying your supplies. My name is Michael."

Admiral Long nodded, "Very well Michael, you may assist. When we are done, you and I need to have a chat."

With the exception of the Priestesses, the shore party was armed. Slinging the P-90 to his back, Admiral Long with assistance from Michael carried the food containers to the entrance of the temple. Leaving Rear Admiral Ying with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and the Priestesses at the temple while he returned to the clearing to carry the remaining supplies; Admiral Long and Michael made a second trip which passed in silence.

Rear Admiral Ying peered into the temple area itself. Well lighted through use of indirect sunlight she could make out various inscriptions. There were no familiar demonic seals present visually. Perhaps underground she mused.

Returning to the temple, Admiral Long and Michael set the remaining container down. Michael turned toward both the Priestesses and then kneeled and bowed in supplication. Maya stepped forward and spoke, "Rise messenger Michael. You must speak of what is to be said."

Michael returning to his kneeling position but with his head bowed, "Your highnesses, the Elders beg forgiveness for creating such unneeded troublesomeness.

The ones responsible have been punished and are no longer present. They ask your guidance to resolve."

John having heard enough tapped Michael on the shoulder then pointed to the equipment case on which to sit, "Michael, what has to be resolved? And just the hell who are you?"

Maya and Ai nodded at Michael to explain, "Master Long demands explanation!" spoke Maya. Ai spoke "Explain yourself." Mingmei hearing John being called master again evoked a smile that she could not hide from John who was not looking amused in the least.

Maya and Ai joined Admiral Long and stood to his side as Michael briefly stood then kneeled again, this time before the admiral himself. Michael seemed to take a breath and then relaxed and spoke, "9,000 years ago a great battle was waged upon this earth. This area now covered by ocean was once plains and rolling hills. The island we are on was part of a great landmass. The temple before us was the site of where many demons had been vanquished. After the great battle, peace lasted for 1,000 years. Then a great cataclysmic event took place which resulted in the flooding of this area and the eventual sinking of the temple into the seas."

Admiral Long nodded for Michael to continue, "But after the event, the demons came once again and battles continued anew. Many mystics were employed to seal these demonic creatures to their realm from whence they had come. The great granite boulders were utilized and the mystics placed their seals onto them to enforce the sealing. As eons passed, the demonic seals themselves were destroyed by natural events that could not be controlled. In what would pass in the years of 1915 to 1927, many more demonic seals would be destroyed. This time by man's need to make war, which resulted in the release of demonic creatures on several landmasses including Europe, the United States and Japan, these events would become known as the Kouma Wars."

Admiral Long gave pause to Michael, "If this so called Council of Elders has the ability to control the demonic seals then why were the seals broken again?" Michael seeing the anger in John's eyes, "For many years the Elders had watched events shape the world, some of which they had disagreement with. A small group of Elders had joined together and without consent of others released the mystics seals that had been emplaced; and due to unforeseen events trigged the release of what you call the Sea Wraiths, demonic creatures born of the oceans; which began their reign of terror."

Rear Admiral Ying spoke, "Michael, did not the Elders realize the huge loss of human life that this would result in? Then there is the matter of their interference in our ongoing missions to eradicate these creatures. Why did they continue releasing these creatures?"

Michael shifted position, "Some of the Elders responsible felt that the loss of human life would be minimal. Hence they continued to release certain seals, which were now located in our present day in oceanic environments." Pausing a moment, Michael to seem to relax then continued; "The interference on the part of the Council was due to Master Long's involvement. High Priestess Kato had foreseen Master Long's involvement, and the Elders responsible for the demonic releases went against her wishes and ordered his death."

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg hearing that statement shifted her position but was silently ordered to stand down by Admiral Long, "Michael, did the council understand that even had the ordered assassination taken place; that someone else would have taken my place?" Michael seemed to shake his head no, "Master Long, they are of the old ways and did not understand the structure of a military organization. It was after the attempt on your life that changes took place and new Elders seated."

Michael looked upward to Maya and Ai, "High Priestess Kato had resolved that these demonic events should end, so she participated in seating the new Elders. It was among her last acts, her very final act was to safeguard Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura by putting them into your custody Master Long."

Looking at Michael directly, Admiral Long asked "Michael, over the past several days I have personally experienced a rather disturbing increase of my spiritual energies, when some have theorized as being enhanced if you will by the appearance of this island. Frankly why did this island appear? And why did you come here?"

Michael stood and then motioned for all to follow, "Master Long, this is the original temple that had been used to seal the demons long ago. Those who are gifted with great spiritual energy will have that enhanced over great distances and are by nature attracted to the temple itself. It was the wishes of the new council that the temple be revealed, it is hoped that it can be used once again for sealing the demonic realm."

Michael stopped and then kneeled before a low stone table then stood again; "I am here as a messenger to convey their desires. They seek peaceful means of ending this and I am willing to sacrifice my own life to meet that end."

Admiral Long crossed his arms and took in the interior of the temple, "Michael there has been enough death in this world and it is time to end this. How is it to be done?"

Michael turned then bowed once again, "Master Long the ritual is called Circle of Faith, which mystics must perform the ceremony."

Thursday, May 13th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1800 hours –

Commander Kaede Fujieda stood in CIC waiting for some form of communication from Admiral Long. Captain Hollister and Captain Orkney were likewise growing impatient and they had been debating on sending in the Rose Combat Division; Lt. Commander Oogami pacing back and forth on the fantail would occasionally look towards the structure of the temple in hopes of seeing some movement.

The soundings taken of the waters surrounding the island showed navigable waters up to 50 yards off shore, so Captain Hollister decided that the Wisconsin would go in for a much closer look.

The talks took longer than anticipated so when Admiral Long stepped out of the Temple to radio the Wisconsin, she was sitting 100 yards off shore, which rather surprised him; "Alfa-One to Wisconsin, Sammy just what the hell do you think you are doing that close in?"

Breathing a sigh of relief and grabbing the handset Sammy peered through her binoculars at the admiral, "Well its about damn time. I was about to send in the cavalry. As for being so close we have good water up to 50 yards off shore. What have you been able to find out?"

John replied, "A lot that I can not repeat over this radio but suffice to say there has been outside influences affecting the appearances of the Sea Wraiths. The man here at the Temple is a messenger of sorts and he had a lot to tell. Advise Kasumi Fujii to prepare the Dream Division for transfer to the island at first light in the morning. Use the utility boats to accomplish it. We will need the mystics to perform the ritual called Circle of Faith. It is similar to what we did in Tokyo with Iris and Leni; Kasumi can fill you in on it."

Taking in what was said Sammy replied, "What about your landing party John? Will you be returning tonight? I can lower the barge now."

John replied, "Negative Sammy. I am staying here. I have the distinct feeling that the Rose Division is itching to come ashore as well so have them load some tents and transfer them ashore with Commander Fujieda by small boat. I also want Professor Walters and Commander Kayama here as well. After the task is completed, head out to sea for maneuvering room. If you would have them toss in some portable lighting. We will rig the shore line on the west side for navigational reference. Oh yeah by the way put extra food in for Kanna. We will handle the cooking, Alfa-One out."

Thursday, May 13th, 2010 – Island Temple – 2100 hours –

After pitching camp, the Rose Division scattered in pairs to examine the island itself. All had returned and reported nothing unusual. The inflatable skiff had been located by Kanna and carried with its motor still attached over her head through their camp. Michael who was sitting with Commander Kayama watched in awe as she walked past, "Is she that strong?" as Commander Kayama glancing up replied, "More than you can imagine. She would likely flatten you with one blow."

Professor Walters was within the Temple with Maya and Ai. It was like strolling through a large open book. Each stone slab had been laboriously inscribed and as either Maya or Ai took turns translating the writings, Lenny would record both visually and record digitally all that was said or seen. It would cause some historians to rethink written human history as it was currently known.

Rear Admiral Ying and Admiral Long were sitting with Commander Fujieda and Lt. Commander Oogami discussing what had transpired. Arranged around them, members of the Rose Combat Division, Leni having taken in the discussion of the destruction of the seals in Europe; it had been unsettling for her. The carelessness of a World War had unleashed demonic beings. Maria Tachibana remembering a long forgotten civil war wondered if something she may have done contributed.

Admiral Long staring into the fire spoke, "We can not lay the blame on any single instance or act that has occurred in this world. We were fortunate that the demonic reign ended in 1927. Perhaps it was the actions of the Elders during that time period that they were able to prevent further outbreaks. With the exception of wars that did break out, humanity had been spared the horrors for nearly 80 years. But those who decided to unleash the horrors once again did so only to find that the creatures they wanted to control could not be made slaves to do their bidding."

Taking a sip of his coffee, "When the Elders unleashed the demonic creatures they did so as to cause rifts between countries, but history has a habit of repeating itself. Just as in the 1920's, countries banded together to find a way of defeating the demonic creatures. Today the world is a bit safer, thanks to all of our efforts. But we will be prepared to take the fight to anyone, anywhere at anytime. As for the Elders themselves their activities will be closely monitored from now on. The Elders have surrendered to authorities in Japan and are in the custody. I want to put this behind us and continue doing what we have been chosen to do and I believe that we will be successful."

Friday, May 14th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1100 hours

Circle of Faith. It could also be called convergence. The Dream Division had begun the ritual at 0700 hours. Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura had required a focal point, Michael who seemed at peace with himself stepped forward and entered the Temple with both. Had he known what he knew now, he would have never allowed the ritual to take place. Admiral Long standing on the bridge wing of the Flag Bridge, who stared at the sinking island, mused silently that he would have found another way.

When the Dream Division began their chants, the Priestesses joined in. Michael, who was standing at the center point of the Temple, knelt and bowed his head in prayer. Captain Hollister onboard the Wisconsin watched as there appeared to be a massive searchlight lighting the heavens above the island. Within the Temple Admiral Long watched as Michael coalesced into visible light and then disappeared. Unable to move or utter a sound he could only watch.

Everyone appeared to have been affected by the event. Momentarily blinded, Admiral Long listened as the ritual was finally completed. Staggering to where Michael had knelt, John looked to Maya and Ai; it was Maya who spoke "Master, it was his wish to ensure the closures of what has been opened. He will be rewarded for his sacrifice." In near shock Admiral Long replied "Maya bring him back. There was no need for this!"

Maya and Ai briefly looked at one another then Ai spoke, "We can not Master for what has been done is done. There is no turning back. Michael had already accepted his fate. We all must leave this place as it will return from whence it came and we must do so now."

John felt the first quake as it rattled and shook the island, ordering everyone out of the Temple; he grabbed Maya and Ai and took off running out of the Temple.

Yelling to Kohran to radio the Wisconsin to send in all the boats he handed the Priestesses off to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Lt. Commander Maria Tachibana. Feeling a presence next to him, he turned to Sakura to see her head bowed in prayer.

He felt the next quake, so bone jarring that it threw Sakura into his arms, "Sakura, Michael knows we have given him our prayers. It is time to leave. Get to the beach now."

Sakura regaining her balance bowed to Admiral Long and then broke into a run. John began to run himself. Throwing safety rules to the wind, the boat crews crammed the landing party with the Rose and Dream Divisions into the boats, and redlining their engines raced away from the beach.

Captain Frank Orkney discreetly coughed and when Admiral Long turned to him he handed the message clipboard to him, "John apparently shortly after the ritual was completed the individuals who had come forward and identified themselves as the Elders; disappeared."

John glanced through the messages himself, "Let me guess. They winked out?" Frank nodding, "In essence yes; at least two did it in front of the guards at the holding facility. They have conducted a search, but have found no trace of them."

Admiral Long climbed into the wing chair and sat back, "Frank I doubt they will be found. I would have liked to have talked to them but hopefully they have learned a bit of a valuable lesson. What about injuries from our mad dash? Anyone seriously hurt?"

Frank replied, "Mostly minor scrapes and some bruises, thankfully no broken bones; since Kanna took it upon herself to launch the entire Dream Division and the Priestesses to the main deck from the utility boat." The sight of the Dream Division literally flying onto the main deck being caught in mid-air by the deck division crew of the Wisconsin before they landed on the deck would not soon be forgotten.

The final thunderous crack in the distance garnered their attention; the island in the final stages of descent emitted the sounds. John looked one last time, and then punched the 21MC call button for the main bridge, "Flag Bridge, Bridge. Captain Hollister set course for Tokyo once all your boats are secure for sea, make turns for 15 knots." Sammy replied, "Aye sir. 15 knots it is."

Saturday, May 15th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0300 hours

The video conference debriefing had been unprecedented; the President of the United States listened and took his turn asking questions as did the leaders of Japan, China, Russia, Great Britain, France, Germany, and Australia among others.

Since the sinking of the Temple back to the depths of the Pacific, the Wisconsin once sailing alone now had arrayed around it in formation naval vessels from Japan, Russia, the United States, China, Australia and Great Britain. 10 nautical miles on the port quarter stood the Regan Battle Group. Three old friends had rejoined the Wisconsin, the USS Shiloh, USS John S. McCain, and USS Hooper; which the Hooper had been the last to join. Commander Andrea London barreling down the port side at 35 knots at 100 yards had doffed her hat as she passed.

The massive Russian cruiser Kirov astern had blown its whistle at the Hooper as it passed, Rear Admiral Sergio Seradov waving a hat and hand as well.

John climbed into the wing chair and accepted the cup of coffee from Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying. They both scanned the horizon taking in the numerous ships, all ships of the line, and ships built to make war but sailing together in peace the twinkling of the distant navigation lights adding a bit of comfort.

Hearing footsteps inside the Flag Bridge, Admiral Long turned slightly to see who it was. Commander Kaede Fujieda in the lead, with the Rose Combat Division following out the door to the bridge wing, none apparently could sleep either. Iris with Jean-Paul, Leni with her dog, (Admiral Long did a double take) then leaned over and scratched it behind its ears, Sakura Shinguji standing next to Ichiro Oogami.

Kanna Kirishima with Maria Tachibana, Sumire Kanzaki and Lachette Altair and Kohran Ri with Orihime Soletta rounded out the group.

Then more footsteps, the two Priestesses Maya and Ai Ikura with the Dream Division behind them along with Kasumi Fujii, Yuri Sakakibara and little Tsubaki Takamura who was trying to peer through the kimonos of the Dream Division, the footsteps to his rear as Admiral Long turned to see who it was; Captain Frank Orkney and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg appeared with Yuichi Kayama.

Looking at Commander Fujieda, Admiral Long spoke "Ok Kaede what is all the commotion about?" as the rather crowded Flag Bridge and bridge wing seemed to well with anticipation, Kaede responded "Admiral Long do you not remember the significance of today's date, it is May 15, 2010."

Pondering a moment, Admiral Long could only shake his head no to the question. Tsubaki Takamura having crawled on her hands and knees poked her head through the door and spoke, "John today is the day we all finally met you." The flashback to that day on a street corner in Tokyo, when under the guise of Herbert Robert Long, he had kneeled in front of Iris and greeted her for the first time. Then the kidnapping attempt, throwing himself in front of the gun as it went off. The bullets meant for Iris had instead hit him. The sound of a gun battle then nothing; followed by disjointed and confused memories as he awoke in a bed inside the Imperial Theater with Jean-Paul appearing to be floating on his chest.

Admiral Long smiled, "Yes I do now Tsubaki. 83 years ago to the day. It was on the street corner, on a Sunday morning where I first met you and Iris; then the rest of you after I woke up on the bed."

Maria spoke next, "That is correct John. The day that you saved Iris and saved a country from the recklessness of a mad man, who we know had little regard for life."

Commander Fujieda spoke next, "Admiral we all know it is a little early to discuss this issue but the Rose and Dream Divisions wish to continue in your service."

Admiral Long had reflected on that thorny issue privately and had discussed it directly with the President of the United States in private after the debriefing had taken place. The President agreed that the Elders having realized that they were loosing control and facing friction within their own ranks had used Task Group Rose to do what they could not.

The President suspected and he was not alone in the theory that the Council of Elders would be back, so it had already been decided that Task Group Rose would stay together as a viable fighting unit. When not having to fight demonic creatures the Wisconsin and the Rose Combat Division could be deployed to defuse hotspots. There would be few dictators with the will to take on such a fighting force, doing so would be suicidal.

The presence of the Wisconsin in the Pacific had already been noted and the results of her big guns capable of firing at extended ranges along with her improved armament had been enough of a threat to defuse some political issues. These issues pushed into the background because of the Sea Wraiths had been simmering on the back burners. Now the mere mention of the Rose Combat Division or the Wisconsin had resulted in numerous political disputes being settled or talks being planned. No one wanted to have that ship sailing off their coast if there was some kind of dispute.

Admiral Long smiled when he replied, "Commander, it is never too early to discuss such an issue, but it has already been decided. Per orders of the President of the United States, the Rose Combat Division as well as the Dream Division is to remain together as a viable and highly mobile fighting force utilizing the USS Wisconsin as a mobile base in times of need. If any feel that they would like to pursue another career, I will not hold it against anyone. All of you made the choice to come to the year 2010. You all have that choice to leave the service of the United States Navy."

Commander Kaede Fujieda replied, "We have already made our decisions Admiral Long. We are staying with you."

To be Continued...


	9. Sakura Wars 21:Circle of Faith Ch9

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

Circle of Faith

By Steve Edward

Chapter 9

Friday, May 21st, 2010 – Tokyo – 1800 hours

At the wheel of the Land Cruiser, Admiral John Long with Maria Tachibana and Kanna Kirishima was headed to the Baptist Orphanage. His week had been taken up with the aftermath of Island Temple incident. He had not been surprised when there had been no trace found of the temple itself on the ocean floor; yet there was photographic evidence it had existed.

Rear Admiral Mingmei Li Ying was in Beijing, having hand delivered her findings and to explain her own involvement in the incident to her own government. Cynthia Long was not amused at finding out she also had joint custody of Maya and Ai Ikura. Cynthia was still trying to break both of them from calling John "Master."

Approaching the street where the orphanage was located on, Kanna yelled out to stop which even with anti-lock brakes the Land Cruiser squalled to a stop. On the street corner were four of the children from the orphanage and they had been cornered by some high schoolers.

Both Maria and Kanna exited the vehicle and walked up behind the street bullies who had forgotten a valuable lesson. Maria tapped one on the shoulder causing him to turn around, "What do you think you are doing?" Kanna did the same to another the third took off. Admiral Long put the Land Cruiser in gear and peeled around the corner onto the sidewalk cutting the runner off.

Existing the vehicle, John encountered the rather tall for his size high school student who had jumped across the hood and slid across to land directly in front of John. He was grinning at John and cracking his knuckles. Great he mused; I get the biggest of the bunch. Dodging the wild swing, John calmly stepped to the side then launched the bully who landed head first into a trash receptacle.

Maria walking with one of the bullies in an arm lock around the corner took in the sight of Admiral Long admonishing the student for such brash behavior just about the time a Tokyo Police Patrol drove by. The officers noting that the student was still inside the trash can stopped.

After briefly explaining what had happened the officers took the bullies into custody and called a transport van. Maria gathered the children and put them into the Land Cruiser. With a wave of thanks to the officers, John backed off the sidewalk and drove off.

Yusuke Takeda sitting with the Teal's having a cup of tea saw Admiral Long drive up. Ruth seeing the children exit the Land Cruiser followed by Kana and Maria hurried to meet them, "Maria was there a problem?" Maria shaking her head no replied, "Nothing to worry about."

John took in the grounds and the building itself and he greeted Yusuke with a hand shake, "Very impressive Mr. Takeda. You have outdone yourself." Yusuke bowed and replied, "It was an honor John. You should see what we have done on the inside."

As both men entered the building, John paused briefly at the study room. Several of the children were there doing their homework. Continuing onward, they headed to the dormitory area.

Gone were the window air conditioners and the old windows. In their place, triple paned and insulated widows and a fully controllable climate control system. Yusuke ran a running commentary on improvements that could not be seen. Electrical system replacement, replacement of the entire roof structure; insulation of the walls and attic areas and the support systems in the basement, the children never having to guess if there would be hot or cold water coming from a faucet.

Ruth Teal was in the kitchen, where John came to next. A chef's dream kitchen and one that could easily feed quadruple the number of children present. Ruth removing bread pans turned to Kanna who was grinning, "Ok Kanna, please be careful the loaves are still very hot."

Helping to carry the still steaming bread to the eating area, John took in the children gathered around the table with Peter Teal at the head. After the prayer, the food was passed around for all to enjoy.

Afterward Maria, Kanna and John giving their thanks for the meal and being serenaded by the children bid farewell. Starting the Land Cruiser and ready to drive off, John looked one last time at the smiling faces then turned to Maria, "It is a new start for them. Giving hope to one that has none will have that hope returned. We can give thanks for that."

Slipping the vehicle in gear, John exited the orphanage his own hopes renewed.

End.


End file.
